Faith
by KACULLEN
Summary: When Bella and Edward return from thier Honeymoon they believe all the drama from the past year is over. When Mike and Tanya show up at thier door because Mike's power has worn off they realize it's not. SEQUEL TO DESTINY!
1. Honeymoon

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter One: Honeymoon

As Edward helped me out of the boat I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

I was married to Edward the most wonderful man in the world and I would be spending my honeymoon with him in the most beautiful place in the world, Isle Esme.

I had been here once before but the last time I was here I was with the entire family, this time it was just Edward and I.

Edward grabbed all of our suitcases in one hand and swept me up bridal style with the other.

"What are you doing I can walk" I tried to protest.

"No you can't because tonight it's my job to carry you over the threshold." Edward replied.

"But we are still on the dock you could have waited until we got to the door" I said.

"What can I say I am thorough" Edward replied with a smirk.

"Fine whatever I don't want to spend our wedding night fighting" I said.

"Me neither" Edward said while pressing his lips to mine.

We finally made it to the door and Edward somehow managed to open it with both arms full.

"Ok so what room would you like to stay in" Edward asked while still holding me and the luggage "The blue room we were in last time or the master bedroom that Esme and Carlisle were in?"

"Um I really liked our blue room so let's stay there again" I said because I really loved the blue room.

"You wish my command" Edward said as he carried me into the bedroom.

When we got to the room Edward dropped the luggage and set me down on the bed.

Edward climbed on the bed and hovered over me.

"I love you Bella" Edward said and the way he looked at me I could tell he meant it.

"I love you too Edward" I said while looking back at him with all the love I contained for him showing.

Edward crashed his lips on mine and I eagerly responded by kissing him back with as much passion as I could.

As our passion grew our clothes went flying and I was left in the stupid lingerie Alice had stuffed me in before we left.

As soon as Edward saw my outfit it was a goner which was just fine with me.

When we joined as one for the first time it was the most amazing sensation I have ever felt and I knew it was one that I only wanted to share with Edward for the rest of eternity.

The next morning after a wonderfully passionate night I was wrapped in Edward's arms as the sun started to shine through the window and make rainbows on our skin.

As I was lying there with Edward I wondered if this was heaven because it sure felt like it to me.

"Bella" Edward said quietly.

"Hmm" I said lazily.

"I am sorry I ripped your outfit last night." Edward said and I could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"It's ok I don't really care" I replied.

"When I saw you in it my common sense went out o the window." Edward said and laughed.

"Really" I said laughing with him.

"Yes, you tend to have that effect on me quite a lot actually" Edward.

"Sorry" I said even though I really wasn't I actually loved that I had that effect on him.

"Don't be I love it" Edward admitted.

"Good because I love it too and don't worry you have the same effect on me" I said.

"Would you like to go for a swim" Edward asked.

"I would love to" I said as I got up and we over to my suitcase that was lying in the same spot Edward dropped it in last night.

I had to laugh when I saw the bathing suit that Alice packed for me; it was white and it said Mrs. Cullen on the butt in black cursive letters.

I held it up so Edward could see and he started laughing with me.

"Only Alice" Edward said and I shook my head in agreement because I was still laughing too hard to reply.

After an amazingly nice swim with my gorgeous husband we came and took a shower together.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day on the couch cuddling and watching movies.

Our entire honeymoon was just that, passionate nights, swimming or exploring the Island, and watching movies.

We went to the main land once to hunt because even though we weren't around people we figured it would be a good idea.

Edward and I also went shopping on the mainland and got everyone little souvenirs because we knew everyone would throw a fit if we didn't bring anything back for them and by everyone I mean Emmett and possibly Alice.

As much fun as the main land was it couldn't beat our private Island; being alone on the Island was great because we didn't have hide what were from anyone we could just be ourselves.

Alice called us once when while were here and we almost didn't pick it up but I knew I would feel guilty about it later so I answered.

I was lucky because it was a relatively short conversation; she just wanted to know if we were enjoying ourselves and she wanted know if I liked the bathing suit.

Three weeks after got to the Island were packing to go home and we were both sad about it.

"Edward I love it here and I don't want to leave" I complained.

"I know love I don't either but our family will track us down if don't go home soon" Edward with sadness in his voice.

"I know, ok fine we can go but you have to promise me that we will come back sometime" I said.

"Of course we can come back a hundred times if you want because we have eternity." Edward replied while picking up the suitcases I had just packed in one hand and sweeping me up bridal style in the other.

"What are you doing" I asked.

"Carrying you over the threshold" Edward replied.

"You already did that" I said.

"I know but I wanted to do it again" Edward said while looking at me with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I said because I didn't want ruin his fun and because I couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

We made it to the boat and Edward sat me down on one of the seats; as Edward started the boat I turned around and looked back at the house one more time before we were off.

During the plane ride home I thought about everything Edward and I had been through already and prayed that the drama was over.

I really wish that prayer would have been answered.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! Hey everyone I know I said I was going to write another story before the sequel but you guys all really wanted the sequel so I decided to do that first. I hope you all like this story as much as you liked the first one! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Moving

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Two: Moving

When Edward and I walked in the front door of the big white mansion the first thing we noticed were boxes.

"What's going on" I asked Edward hoping he could read someone's mind and find out.

"Apparently we are moving" Edward responded.

I didn't have time to respond because just then a black blur came down the stairs and crashed into us.

"Hey Alice" I said happily.

"I am so glad you guys are finally home we all missed you so much" Alice said and I could tell from the sadness in her eyes that she meant it.

"We missed you guys too but it was nice to have some time to ourselves" Edward said while giving his sister a hug.

"So Alice what's going why are we moving" I asked.

"I will explain later but right now we all want to hear about your trip" Alice said.

"What do you mean we you are the only one in the room" I asked but just as I said it the rest of the family came into the room.

"What did you bring me, what did you bring me, what did you bring me" Emmett yelled he ran into the room.

"Nice to see you to Emmett" Edward said as he searched through one of our suitcases to find the presents we got everyone.

I hadn't realized how much I had missed my family until we were all gathered together again.

Once everyone had their gift we settled down on the couches in the living room to catch up.

"So how was your trip" Esme asked sweetly.

"Was it mind blowing" Emmett asked and winked at us before turning back to the toy we gave him which I knew would be broken by tomorrow.

"The trip was amazing" I said to Esme while completely ignoring Emmett.

"Thank you so much for letting us use you island" Edward added.

"It's no problem you know you are free to use it whenever you like" Esme said and Carlisle nodded.

"Did you take any pictures" Rosalie asked.

"Yes actually we did let me go find my camera" I said while climbing off Edward's lap.

I returned a few minutes later with my camera and began showing everyone the pictures we took.

Most of the pictures were of the island and the scenery but there were a few pictures with us in them.

I had taken a few pictures of Edward when he wasn't paying attention and he looked breath taking in all of them.

"You're sneaky" Edward said when he saw the pictures of himself.

I also took a picture of the tow of us on the beach and when I saw it I knew I had to get it framed and put it in our room.

There was one picture on the camera that shocked me; it was a picture of me on the beach watching the sunset. I was in my bathing suit because we had spent the day on the beach and the last rays of the sun were shining on me causing my skin and hair to shine. I had to admit it wasn't a horrible picture.

"You're sneaky too" I said to Edward while giving him a peck on the lips.

"I am going to have to get that framed" he said while I rolled my eyes.

"Your pictures were beautiful" Esme said "Do you think I could get some copies of the pictures of the island to hang on the wall?"

"Of course" I replied while smiling at Esme.

After we had finished telling everyone about our honeymoon I glanced around the room and again noticed the boxes.

"So are you guys ever going to tell Edward and I where we are moving" I asked.

"New Hampshire" Alice answered.

"Um ok why" I asked wondering why on earth we would go there.

"We are Moving to New Hampshire because we are going to Dartmouth" Jasper said.

It was then that I remembered filling out college applications months ago because Edward wanted to make sure I didn't miss out on the college experience.

With everything that had happened in the past year I had sort of forgotten about college.

"You mean I got in" I said rather surprised because Dartmouth was a good school and I never really thought I was smart enough to get in but Edward farced me to apply any way.

"Yes we all did" Rose answered.

"You didn't have to buy my way in did you" I asked knowing that if they had to they would.

"No of course not" Carlisle said.

"Bella if Emmett could get in without us buying his way in I think it's safe to say you're ok" Jasper said and ducked when Emmett threw the toy we gave him at him, this caused the toy to hit the wall and break.

"I told you it wouldn't last a day" I said to Edward as we all laughed and Emmett pouted.

"Moving on" Edward said as our laughter died down "When are we leaving?"

"We will be leaving in two days because we obviously want to get there before school starts" Alice replied.

"Ok" Edward said.

"I put some boxes in your room because I figured you wouldn't want us going through your stuff and packing it" Esme said.

"Thank you" I said gratefully because I knew if Alice would have packed my stuff half of my clothes would have mysteriously disappeared and I would have been forced to go shopping with her for new clothes.

Edward and spent the next couple of days packing up all our stuff, I was a little sad to be leaving this house but as long as I had my family and Edward with me I knew I would be ok.

Two days later we had everything packed in our four cars except the furniture because I guess there was already furniture at our new house.

Carlisle and Esme were riding in his Mercedes. Rosalie was driving her BMW, Emmett was driving his jeep, Alice and Jasper were driving her new yellow Porsche that she got from Jasper for Christmas, and Edward and I were riding in his Volvo.

"When we get to New Hampshire we will have to get you a car" Edward said.

"Why, don't you like driving me around" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"I love driving you around but I also love spoiling you so I am getting you a car" Edward said with a smile.

"There is now way I can talk you out of this is there" I asked already while already knowing the answer.

"Nope" Edward said.

"Ok fine you can buy me a car" I said.

"Good thank you" Edward said while picking up my hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"What do you think New Hampshire will be like" I asked.

"I don't know but I guess we will find out soon" Edward replied.

**Sorry for any mistakes! I am also sorry that the last two pictures for Destiny didn't work but if you copy and past the sites on profile inot a word document you should be able to click on them and they will work. Ok so I saw the 6th Harry Potter movie at midnight last night and thought it was good but they cut to much of the ending out, has anyone else seen it? if so what did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Getting There

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Three: Getting There

I should have known that driving across the country with the Cullens would be interesting.

The drive started out fine I was having a great time just relaxing and talking to Edward and then Emmett called us.

Emmett wanted to go to Las Vegas but Carlisle had already told him no because it was out of the way but he said he didn't care he was going anyway.

Of course Emmett in Las Vegas alone was a dangerous thing so we had all had to go and find him.

Luckily when we got to Vegas it was night time so we didn't have to worry about the desert sun.

"Ok we have to split up because we need to find him before the sun comes up" Carlisle said.

We all went in different directions with our mates except Rose who went with Alice and Jasper in search of our lost brother/son/spouse.

Edward and I ended up finding Emmett at Cesar's Palace where we had to drag him away from the blackjack table he was at.

"I can' believe you pulled me away from the table" Emmett whined.

"Why were you winning" Edward asked even though I am sure he already knew the answer.

"No, but sill it was mean of you to do" Emmett said.

"Emmett how much did you lose" I asked even though I wasn't really sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Only a million" Emmett said like it was no big deal.

"YOU LOST A MILLION DOLLARS" I yelled.

"Calm down Bella it's not the big of a deal" Emmett said.

"Yes it is it's a huge deal" I said

"I have to agree with Bella on this Emmett you're an idiot" Edward said.

Edward and I found everyone else and after Rose had smacked Emmett in the head for going to Vegas and for losing a million dollars we were on our way again.

Of course we were interrupted again because when we got close to Minnesota because Alice just had to stop at the Mall of America.

We knew if we didn't stop she would make our lives miserable and she would go whether or not we said yes anyway.

I had to admit it wasn't terrible because there was every kind of store you could ever want in this mall plus the Nickelodeon Universe was cool too.

We let Alice shop while went on rides in Nickelodeon Universe because even though we were too old for Nickelodeon the rides were still fun.

Emmett made us go on the ghost blasters ride about five times because he liked shooting the ghosts so much and we didn't mind because we were all so competitive we would compete to see who could shoot the most ghosts.

We were on the swings and I was having a great time because I felt like I was flying when I heard Alice calling our names.

"I am tired of shopping alone I want you guys to come with me" Alice pouted when we got off the ride.

"One store Alice you get to pick one store to drag me into and that's it" I said.

I groaned when I saw which store Alice picked: Victoria Secret.

"Why Alice" I whined.

"Because this store will be fun for everyone" Alice responded while pulling me into the store.

"We will just wait out here" Carlisle said and I noticed the rest of the guys were standing with him.

"No you won't we need to model for somebody" Alice said.

"Model what exactly Alice" I asked and gulped when she gave me an evil looking smile in return.

Alice shoved me into the changing room before I had time to protest and soon she was throwing things over the door for me to try on.

I wanted to kill Alice because everything she had thrown me was lingerie and it was all skimpy.

I had to mile though because it was all dark blue Edward's favorite color on me.

I pulled on one of the less scary pieces and stepped out into the room where everyone else was.

I was relieved to see that Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett had turned around when I came out because it would be embarrassing having my father and brothers see me like this.

"Why are you making me do this Alice" I asked.

"You need new lingerie because Edward ripped your other outfit" Alice said and Emmett laughed.

I turned to look at Edward and noticed his eye had gotten wide and he was looking up and down my body.

"Alice why must you make her tempt me like this" Edward said and I could hear the lust in his voice.

"So you like it" Alice asked.

"Yes of course I like it" Edward while giving me a heart melting crooked smile.

I didn't even bother trying on the rest of the outfits Alice had given me because I knew I wanted this one,

After Alice, Esme, and Rose had all tried on and bought their own outfits we left the mall and continued on our journey.

We made one more stop in Chicago and the rest of the drive went smoothly.

I was excited when got to drive through Chicago because that was where Edward grew up.

Edward pointed out a few things that he remembered as we drove through and then we came to a cemetery and he stopped.

"Why did we stop" I asked.

"I want to visit my parents" Edward said.

"Ok I can wait here for you" I said figuring this is something Edward wanted to do alone.

"I want you to come too" Edward said "I want them to meet my beautiful wife."

I nodded and Edward and I walked hand in hand through the cemetery until we gave to a grave that said Mason.

"Mom, dad this is Bella my wife" Edward said.

"Hi" I said quietly because I didn't know what else to say.

"I just wanted you to meet her and see how happy I am" Edward said.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and then we were silent for a few minutes and I could tell Edward was thinking about his parents.

"We can go now" Edward said and I heard the sadness in his voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mason I want you to know you have an amazing son and I love him very much" I said and Edward put his arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"Thank you for letting me stop" Edward said as we turned to leave.

"Of course Edward" I said "I am glad I got meet your parents."

We were on the road again in no time and before we knew it we were in front of a huge white house; our new home.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Settling In

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Four: Settling In

Edward and I walked up the steps to the big white house that was now our home and the door opened before either of us had a chance to reach the knob.

"What took you guys so long" Alice asked as she ushered us inside the house.

"We made another stop" I replied.

"Oh right I had a vision of you guys stopping to see Edward's parents" Alice said "But I didn't tell anyone in case it was a private thing."

"Thanks Alice" Edward said gratefully.

"No problem, ok so your room is on third floor just like at the old house" Alice explained.

"Thanks" I said as Edward picked me up and carried me to our new room.

"I can walk you know" I said while Edward ran us up the stars at vampire speed.

"I know but this is more fun for me" Edward said while flashing me a crooked smile.

I laughed just as he came to stop outside our bedroom door and set me down.

Edward grabbed my hand and we entered the room together, I gasped when I saw the room because it was beautiful.

The room was huge with dark blue walls and cream colored carpet, the room was already furnished so there was a bed on one wall facing a giant window that gave us a beautiful view of the backyard. The bed itself was black with a dark blue comforter. There was a black leather couch similar to the one in our old room right underneath the window. One wall was entirely made of shelves which I knew were for Edward's CDs and my books. I also so noticed two doors next to our bed and I figured one was a closet and one was a bathroom. We even had a fireplace in the corner in between the window and the shelves. My favorite part of the room was the picture above our bed it was from our wedding, we had our arms around each other and we looked blissfully happy.

"It's perfect" I said.

"I know" Edward answered and I could hear the awe in his voice.

"We should go get our stuff and unpack" I said even though I didn't want to leave me pretty room.

"Yes but first I think we need to break in this bed" Edward said with and evil gleam in his eye.

"You think so" I asked while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I really do" he replied in a husky voice.

So we did.

We spent the next couple of days getting the house organized and unpacked and when we finished it looked beautiful.

We would be starting school next week and after many hours of thought we had all decided what we wanted to major in.

I was majoring in English, Edward in Music, Alice in interior design, Jasper in Psychology, and Rose and Emmett in mechanics.

We were all signed for our classes and thanks to Alice we all had everything we need for each class.

I was excited because I was taking mostly general classes so I had one with Edward, one with Alice, and I was on my own in the other classes I was taking.

The first day of school was here before we knew it and Alice had me ready to go bright and early after a session of Bella Barbie.

I had my first class which was just a general English class that everyone had to take with Edward so he drove me to school in the Volvo.

Edward still hadn't gotten me a car and I was hoping he forgot but I knew he was a vampire and vampires don't forget anything so I was still waiting for him to spring it on me.

He parked the car and came around to my door like a gentleman and opened it for me.

We walked to class hand and hand and found two seats near the back.

The teacher walked in a few minutes later and I noticed that she looked to be about eighty and she also looked like she would rather be anywhere else but here.

"I will start by taking attendance" She barked.

She started reading the list of names and soon came to the Cs.

"Edward Cullen" She said.

"Here" Edward responded and noticed the teacher looked at him longer than necessary while Edward shuttered and looked disgusted at whatever was going through her mind.

"Isabella Cullen" She read next. I was going by Cullen here because it's not all that strange that Edward and I would be married in college.

"Here and its Bella" I replied.

"Are you two brother and sister" The teacher whose name was Dr. Alexander asked and I couldn't help but notice she looked hopeful and that grossed me out a little.

"No husband and wife" Edward while looking right at her and picking up my left hand and making my ring sparkle.

"Interesting" Dr. Alexander said and then continued on with her attendance list.

I had to know what she was thinking so I lifted my shield off of myself and turned towards Edward.

_What was she thinking? _I thought at Edward and he turned to look at me with a disgusted look on his face.

"That I was hot and that she wanted to have a private tutor session with me" Edward whispered just low enough for me to hear.

I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing while Edward glared at the white board for the rest of the class period.

I had one more class that day and I was on my own so it was not nearly as exciting as my first class was.

Edward and I had our second classes at the same time so we both ended at the same time and met at his Volvo.

"So did your second teacher want a private tutor session with you too?" I joked while Edward smirked at me.

"No it was a guy thank god" Edward said.

"Good because I am the only one who gets to have private tutor sessions with you" I said seductively.

"I think we need to have one of those sessions when we get home" Edward said and I could hear the lust in his voice.

"I think your right" I agreed.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Unexpected Guest 1

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Five: Unexpected Guest #1

We have been going to Dartmouth for a few weeks now and so far I love it.

On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I have my English class with Edward and then we each have another class and he drives me home, on Tuesday and Thursday I have a math class with Alice and then we each have another class and she drives me home.

I feel bad that everyone has to drive me everywhere but Edward is going to buy me a car soon so I will be able to drive myself.

It was Monday and I was in my second class of the day it was a literature class and it was very interesting.

I was sitting in my desk waiting for class to start when I noticed a blonde haired baby faced boy entering the room.

I couldn't believe it Mike Newton just entered my class!

I slide down in my seat because even though he was with Tanya now he stilled annoyed me and I hoped he wouldn't notice me.

Of course I am not that lucky because he spotted me immediately and came sat next to me.

"Hey Bella" Mike said and I noticed he sounded kind of depressed.

"Hi Mike how are you" I asked politely.

"I've been better" he answered.

"What's wrong" I asked because Mike was usually such a happy person so I was curious about what would make him so sad.

"Tanya doesn't love me anymore" He replied.

"What how is that possible I thought once you used your power on her it was on her for good" I asked confused.

"So did I but I guess not because it wore off" Mike said while looking like he was going to cry.

"Mike I am so sorry" I said and I really was because even though Tanya was under the influence of Mike's power they seemed so happy.

"Thanks Bella that means a lot" Mike replied while giving me a small smile.

"So what brought you here" I asked.

"Well once they power wore of Tanya was really mad" Mike explained "I had to get away from her and I knew you guys were here so I decided to come here and find you."

"Oh why did you need to find us what can we do for you" I asked hoping I didn't sound rude.

"A place to stay" He said and he sounded so desperate I couldn't say no.

"Well after class we can talk to the other put it shouldn't be a problem" I said and gave him a friendly smile.

"Thank you so much Bella you don't know how much this means to me" Mike said and he looked so much happier I couldn't help but feel happy too.

The professor walked in and class started, all though class I thought about how my family would react to this and more importantly how Edward would react to this.

Once class was over I turned to mike again because I had one more question to ask him.

"Mike do you have a car here" I asked.

"Yes I do" He replied.

"Ok good here is our address" I said while pulling out a piece of paper and writing down our address.

"Thanks Bella" Mike said while taking the piece of paper from me.

"No problem, see you soon" I said and with one final wave I walked out the door to meet Edward.

Edward was already at his car when I got there which was normal because he class always got out early.

"Hello love" he said while giving me a quick peck on the lips and helping into the car.

"How was your class" Edward asked as we drove home.

"Um good you will never guess who was there" I said starting to get nervous.

"Who" Edward asked as he turned to look at me and give me crooked smile which made a little nervous because he was driving.

"Mike Newton" I said in a small voice.

"What in the world was Mike Newton doing in your class" Edward sounding both irritated and curious.

"I guess his power wore off and now Tanya isn't in love with him anymore and she is really mad" I explained.

"Why do I get the feeling there is more" Edward said.

"Because there is" I admitted "Mike needs a place to stay so I told him he could stay with us"

"Bella" Edward started but I cut him off.

"Edward he just looked so sad and depressed I couldn't say no please don't be mad" I pleaded.

"I am not mad I just hope he kind heartedness to win you r heart" Edward explained.

"What do you mean" I asked confused.

"Bella you a very compassionate person and he knows that and I don't want him to take advantage of that" Edward said while grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Edward that is stupid I love you more than anything in the world and nothing Mike does will change that" I said and squeezed his hand in return.

We pulled in to the drive way just as I finished my sentence and I noticed new car in the driveway which I figured was Mike's.

Edward and I walked in the door hand in hand and I noticed everyone was in the living gathered around Mike who was sitting on the couch.

"Mike just finished telling us his story" Carlisle said "and he said that you told him he could stay here."

"I hope that's alright, I know I should have talked to guys first but he doesn't have anywhere else to go" I explained and prayed they would understand and not hate me.

"Of course it's alright we would love to have him stay with us" Esme said.

"Thank you so much" Mike said while giving Esme a friendly smile.

"I will show you your room" Alice said and when Mike got up to follow her up the stairs Jasper got up and followed both of them not wanting to leave Alice alone with Mike.

Everyone seemed to be ok with Mike staying with us and I just hoped he wouldn't give us a reason to regret this.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. I Love who?

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Six: I Love Who

It's been a few weeks since Mike moved in with us and so far there have been no problems.

Mike mostly keeps to himself, the only times he really hangs out with us is when we are at school or hunting otherwise he is in his room alone.

I actually didn't mind having Mike in one of my classes because it gave me someone to talk to in class.

The only two people who seemed to have a problem with Mike were Edward and Jasper.

Edward never liked Mike so it didn't surprise me that he was acting this way, it surprised me however that Jasper was acting this was until he explained to me that Mike was constantly feeling lustful towards me.

After Jasper told me this I tried to keep my distance from Mike because I didn't want to accidently lead him on or anything.

Also when Edward found out about this he made it his personal job to keep me as far away as possible from Mike.

Right now Edward was trying to decide if he should go hunting or not because it would mean leaving me alone with Mike.

"Edward, go I will be fine" I said trying to persuade him because I knew he really needed to go hunting.

"Are you sure" Edward asked not quite convinced.

"Yes I am a big girl I can take care of myself and you really need to hunt" I said.

"Fine but if need anything at all call me" Edward said while wrapping his arms around me.

"I will" I said and stood on my tips toes to kiss him.

We pulled away a few minutes later and Edward ran out the back door and disappeared into the wood behind our house.

I sat down on a couch in the living room and picked up one of my textbooks to read the chapter we were assigned.

Mike came down the stairs just as I was starting to read and I looked up at him to see what he wanted.

"Bella can I show you something quick" Mike asked.

"Can it wait Mike I really have to read this chapter for school" I said not wanting to spend more time with Mike than I needed to.

"There is something leaking from the ceiling in my room and want to see if you can tell me what it is" Mike said.

I thought for a second and realized that mine and Edward's bathroom is right above Mike's room so something could be leaking from there.

"All right quickly" I said.

"Thanks" said Mike and we walked up the stairs to his room together.

Mike opened his bedroom door for me and as soon as I was in the room he shut the door and locked it.

I had been looking at the ceiling that had nothing leaking from it when this happened and I quickly spun around to face Mike.

"What are you doing" I asked starting to get nervous as he blocked the door.

"I can't take anymore Bella I want you so bad" He said and before I could react he had me pinned to the bed.

I tried to get away but he was stronger than me because he still had some of his newborn strength and I didn't.

"Get off of me" I yelled as I continued to try and push him off of me.

"No Bella you don't have to fight it anymore I know you want me too" Mike said and for some reason he looked totally serious.

"Mike I have never wanted, I have despised since the first day I saw you in the mall" I said.

I knew I had to act fast so quickly I lifted me shield off of myself and hoped with all of my might that Edward could hear me.

"_HELP ME" _I yelled in my mind at the same time Mike yelled "LOVE ME!"

All the sudden my shield fell back on to me and all I could think about was Mike and how much I wanted to kiss him.

I quickly brought my lips to his and kissed him and as I kissed him I felt something in the back of my brain telling me this was wrong.

I pushed it away because I knew that I wanted to Mike and when he started to take my shirt off I let him.

I took Mike's shirt off as soon as he had mine off and he was about to go for my bra when the door burst open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Edward yelled when he saw us on the bed enjoying ourselves.

The felt that felling in the back of my brain again when I saw Edward and this time it was telling me that it was Edward I loved not Mike but I pushed it away again.

"We are just expressing our love is there anything wrong with that" I asked mad that he had interrupted us.

"Yes because you my wife and I thought you loved me" Edward said quietly and guilt swelled in me when how sad and pained he looked.

Before I could say anything else the rest of the family rushed into the room.

"Edward, Bella is under Mike's power that's why she is acting like this, so don't get mad at her" Alice said.

"That's not possible she has a shield and it's a mind power" Edward said but he looked slightly hopeful.

"She took her shield of to call you for help at the same time he told her to love him I had a vision of it and tried to get here to stop it but clearly I was too late." Alice explained.

As Alice and Edward were talking I sat on the bed confused, what was the power Mike had over me, did I not love him the way I thought I did.

"Edward kiss Bella" I heard Carlisle say.

"What" Edward confused.

"I think that yours and Bella's love is strong enough to break the power but you have kiss her so she can feel the love" Carlisle explained.

Edward sat next to me on the bed and put his arms around me before crashing his lips onto mine.

When Edward's lips met mine I felt an electric shock go through me and I pulled him closer.

Edward let his hand wander on to my bare stomach and his fingers left trails of fire on my skin.

Edward pulled away a few minutes later and looked me in the eye and I suddenly realized what had happened and I was embarrassed.

Of course I loved Edward he was my husband we had been through so much together.

As I thought of everything that had just happened I felt disgusted with myself for what I had done.

I suddenly realized that I didn't deserve Edward and without looking at anyone I grabbed my shirt and ran.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! I am also sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had to work so I didn't have time I hope you guys were not to mad! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Forgiven

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Seven: Forgiven

I ran outside into the woods behind the house while at the same time throwing my shirt on.

The whole time I ran I dried sobbed, I sobbed because I felt used and dirty, I sobbed because I had hurt Edward, but mostly I sobbed because I was disgusted with myself.

I don't know exactly where I was running to I just had to run I had to get away from the people that I had hurt.

I ran until I came to a clearing, it was beautiful because even though it was fall the clearing was still full of wild flowers.

I fell to the ground and sobbed harder because this place reminded me of mine and Edward's meadow and thinking about Edward was painful.

I sobbed as I thought of what I was going to do because I couldn't go back and face Edward and the Cullens because I knew they must hate me and truth be told I was too embarrassed to face them.

This was the one time since becoming a vampire that I wished real tears would fall from my eyes, even when Charlie died I didn't feel this amount of sadness.

I don't know how long I had been laying there but all the sudden I heard a sound in the trees but I didn't bother to look up because if something was going to attack me I didn't care I was to depressed to fight back.

All the sudden I wasn't on the ground anymore I was in a pair of strong warm arms.

I knew it was Edward but I was too ashamed to look up and check instead I kept my head down and let my hair cover my face.

"Bella look at me" Edward's silky voice said and it pierced a whole in my heart I knew he wanted to yell at me to face.

"No" I weakly because that's how I felt weak.

"Bella please" he pleaded and the sadness in his voice made me look up despite my better judgment.

I was confused by what I saw because it didn't look like Edward hated me in fact it looked like he was worried about me.

"Bella don't ever scare me like that again, when you ran I thought you were running away from me forever" Edward said and I could see the pain in his eyes when he thought about that and it confused me because he should hate me.

"Edward how can you even look at me" I asked and hide my face again.

"Because I love you" Edward said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how can you after what I did with Mike" I asked while glancing up to look at his face which for some strange reason had a smile on it.

"That wasn't your fault Bella you were under the influence of his power" Edward explained but it stilled didn't make me feel better.

"But I yelled at you and I told you to leave so I could… could" but I couldn't finish the sentence because it hurt too much to think about what I had almost done.

"Again Bella it wasn't your fault you were under the influence of Mike's power" Edward said as he stared soothingly stroking my hair.

"I still don't understand why you don't hate me because I don't think I have ever hated myself more than I do right now" I said and rested my head on his chest because even though I was a vampire I felt tired.

"I don't hate you because it wasn't your fault and because I have faith in you in the love we share" Edward explained.

"I don't get how you can still have faith in me thought" I said refusing to believe he meant what he said.

"Again because it wasn't your fault and the sooner you realize that the sooner we can put this whole mess behind us" Edward said he stopped stroking my hair and rested his head on top of mine.

"But it is my fault if I hadn't taken my shield down none of this would have happened" I said trying to get him to see that it was my fault and that he should be as disgusted with me as I was with myself.

"You only took it down to call for help which by the way I heard so that was a good thing" Edward said.

"How so" I asked wanting to know how anything in this mess could be a good thing.

"If hadn't taken your shield down then Mike wouldn't have been able to use his power on you wouldn't have known you were in trouble" Edward explained.

"How was Mike using his power on me a good thing" I asked starting to get confused.

"Mike is stronger then you so if his power hadn't worked he would have forced himself on you and I wouldn't have been there to save you" Edward said.

"Oh" I said and when he explained what could have happened I started to feel a little better.

"So you really don't hate me" I asked and I could hear the hope in my voice.

"No of course not I love" Edward said.

"I love you too and I am sorry I ran" I said starting to feel guilty for scaring him.

"I am just glad Alice had a vision of you stopping here" Edward said as he tipped my chin back and brought his lips to mine.

"Me too" I said when we pulled apart.

"We proved just how strong our love is today" Edward said.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"When we kissed it broke Mike's power and that told me that I love was strong enough to concur anything" Edward said and what could I do but kiss him again after he says something like that.

"We should go home" Edward said when we pulled apart "Everyone is worried about you."

"They don't hate me" I asked.

"Of course not" Edward said and then with a crooked grin he added "they hate Mike."

Edward and I ran home together hand and hand but nothing could have prepared us for what waiting for us at home.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! And to AliceCullenFreak I agree with you 100% on the Mike thing :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	8. Unexpected Guest 2

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Eight: Unexpected Guest #2

Edward and I could hear the yelling before we made it to the house and as soon as we heard it we sped up.

I could make out several of the voices, Emmett was yelling at Mike, Mike was yelling at Emmett, Carlisle was yelling at both of them to calm down and Alice was yelling only because she was trying to be heard over all the other noise to tell everyone that Edward and I were almost home.

When we ran in the back door the first thing I noticed was that Emmett had Mike by the neck.

"EMMETT STOP" Carlisle yelled and it looked like he was trying to get Emmett's hand away from Mike's neck.

"NO CARLISLE AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE WHY SHOULD I" Emmett yelled while glaring at Mike.

"EMMETT LISTEN TO YOUR DAD" Mike yelled looking both angry and frightened at the same time.

"Shut up right now, you hurt my brother and my sister so you need to pay" Emmett said in a slightly lower voice.

"It seemed like Bella was enjoying herself to me" Mike said, which was a dumb move on his part because this caused Emmett to tighten his grip on Mike's neck.

I wasn't sure what Emmett was trying to do but from the look of things he was either trying to strangle Mike or make his head pop off either way I had to do something.

"Emmett stop" I said and everyone turned to look at Edward and I noticing for the first time that we were in the room.

"But Bella he hurt both you and Edward and I want to make him pay" Emmett said pleading with me.

"I know you want to make him pay but you are better than this" I said gesturing to his hand around Mike's neck.

Emmett nodded and dropped his hand which caused Mike to fall to the floor.

"Thank you Bella I knew you loved me" Mike said while rubbing his neck.

"Shut up and listen Mike, I don't love you, I never loved you and I never will" I said and kept going because it felt good to vent "Just because I stopped Emmett from Killing you doesn't mean I love you it means I love Emmett and I didn't want anything to happen to him."

Mike tried to say something but I interrupted him and continued to talk.

"I love Edward and I will always love Edward and no one else because he is my soul mate" As I said this Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Whatever" I heard Mike mumble.

"And as for you Mike, you are no longer welcome in this house I want you to pack your stuff and leave" I said.

I could tell Mike wanted to protest but after glancing around the room and seeing everyone's faces he changed his mind.

The most surprising face was Esme's; I had never seen so much anger in her face before.

Mike ran up the stairs and I few minutes later he came back down with his suitcases and turned to look at us as if we were going to give him some sappy goodbye.

"Go Mike" I said and with one final glance around the room he turned and ran out the front door.

"Good riddance" Esme said and we turned to look at her with shock on our faces because she never talks like that.

"What he hurt my family and I'm glad he is gone is there anything wrong with that" Esme asked.

"No" we answered at the same time.

"Bella I am so glad Edward was able to talk to you and get you to come home" Carlisle said.

"Me too" said Esme and she came and wrapped he arms around me in a warm motherly hug.

"I am so sorry about everything" I said because I still felt guilty for both running away and what happened with Mike.

"It wasn't your fault Bella it was Mike's" Jasper said and I knew he could feel my guilt.

"Maybe the Mike thing wasn't my fault but I didn't have to run away afterword but I did" I said felling like I should be responsible for something.

"You were scared and you did what your instincts told you to do there is nothing wrong with that' Carlisle said trying to comfort me.

"The important thing is that you stopped, talked to Edward and came home" said Esme.

"If anyone is at fault for this whole mess it's me" said Alice "I had the vision and I could have called Edward and told him because he was closer but I didn't I thought I would get there in time and I wrong."

"Alice you did nothing wrong you were just trying to help so please don't blame yourself" I said because if she started blaming herself I would feel even worse.

"I have an idea why don't we stop blaming ourselves and blame Mike" Emmett said and we all laughed.

Once the laughter died down I noticed that Rosalie was glaring at Emmett.

"Emmett what were you thinking trying to kill Mike" Rose asked.

"He hurt my little sis and my brother he needed to pay" Emmett explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't care Emmett Bella was right you could have gotten hurt or worse the Volturi could have found out and taken you away" Rosalie said and I could see the sadness in her eyes as she thought of this.

"I'm sorry Rose" Emmett said and I could tell he was because he didn't like upsetting Rosalie.

"You should be and Bella thank you for stopping him" Rosalie said turning away from Emmett to look at me.

"You welcome I didn't want to see him get hurt either. I said and Rose surprised me come over and giving me a hug.

"I am sorry for not being the greatest sister and I want you to know I really like having you as a sister" Rose said and I knew I would be crying if I could.

"It's ok I like having for a sister too" I said as I hugged her back.

As Rose and I pulled away the doorbell rang and Edward went answer it.

I heard the door open and I noticed that Alice looked pissed and since she couldn't see the door I knew she had had a vision and knew who was there.

"Alice what" I started to say but was cut off by Edward as he growled the name of the person who was at the door.

"Tanya"

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! To of course you can take a blow torch to Mike :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. What To Do

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 9: What to do

"Tanya" Edward growled "What do you want?"

"Edward" Esme scolded because she didn't like that he was being rude "Be nice."

"Be nice" Edward said like he couldn't believe what he was hearing "Have you forgotten about the time she kidnapped Bella?"

I shuddered as I remembered when she, James, Victoria, and a werewolf named Logan kidnapped me.

Edward of course rescued me but we ended up working for the Volturi because Tanya had told them I wanted to join even though I didn't.

"No but she has been through a lot since then so be nice" Esme said bringing out of my memories and back to the present.

"Fine come in" Edward said and I could he said it through clenched teeth even though I couldn't see his face.

"Do you know what happened between Mike and I" Tanya asked.

"Yes, Mike was staying with us but then he used his power on Bella and he became less welcome" Emmett said.

"If you were under his power shouldn't you be with him" Tanya asked apparently remembering what it feels like to be under Mike's power.

"I am not under his power anymore" I explained "Edward kissed me and that released me from Mike's power."

"Oh" She said surprised but for some reason I thought I saw a flicker of anger on her face but it was gone so fast I couldn't be sure.

"Tanya if you don't mind me asking but why are you here" Carlisle asked "I understand why Mike would come here because without you he has no place to live but you do have a place to live."

"Your right I do have place to live but my family was driving me crazy' Tanya said and because we all looked confused she continued " Ever since Mike left they have been looking at me like and treating me like I could break at any minute and I am tired of it so I was hoping I could stay here."

"I don't know" Carlisle said.

"I understand, after everything you went through with Mike of course you would be conflicted about letting someone else into your home" Tanya said "I will give you some time to think about it I have to hunt anyway."

"Thank you Tanya" Esme said.

"No problem" Tanya said with a smile and then ran out the door.

TPOV

I gave the Cullen family a big fake smile and then ran out the door of their big white mansion and into the woods.

I grabbed the arm of the werewolf I left standing just inside the woods and dragged him with me deeper in to the woods.

With the Cullens in town it made sense that there were a few werewolves running around and it was only to easy to get one to come with me, what can I say some times it pays to be hot.

I really wish I didn't need him with me because he smells awful but it's the only to keep that pixie Alice from seeing what I am about to do.

I traced his scent deeper into the wood which was hard with the werewolf stink in my nose until finally I found him.

"Hey" he said when walked up to him and I noticed how sad his baby face looked.

"So you failed" I said not even bothering with a greeting.

"Yes" he said and brushed he blonde hair out of his face "How was I suppose to know that their love was powerful enough to override my power?"

"Whatever, I do have to say that I'm impressed that managed to use your power on her at all what with her shield and all" I admitted.

"Well she had to take it off so Edward could hear her cry for help" Mike said with an evil smile.

"Why did she need help" I asked intrigued.

"Because I locked her in my room and was trying to have my way with her" Mike said and the evil smile never left his face.

I had to admit Mike looked pretty hot right now, the thing is Mike looks hot most of the time and he can be a nice guy but he is not Edward.

I have been in love with Edward for as long as I can remember and Bella just had to swoop in and take him.

If it wasn't for Edward I would probably really like Mike maybe even love him but as it stand I love Edward and he will be mine.

Mike is in love with Bella so that worked out nicely because then he can be there for her when Edward comes running to me.

Unlike Mike I am going to smart about this, I will bide my time and make sure they trust me and then I will pounce.

I haven't settled on one plan because if I do that little pixie will see and I will be ruined.

"You kept your thoughts safe right" I asked "Edward has no idea we are working together does he?"

"No I hide my thoughts well don't worry" Mike said

"Ok" I said relieved because I knew me keeping my thoughts from Edward wouldn't be a problem.

"I have to go but remember to stay close but out of the way" I said to Mike as I turned to run.

"Fine good luck" Mime called after me.

I didn't need luck but whatever it was nice that he cared.

I Ran far enough away from Mike and then turned to the werewolf beside me.

"You can go" I said and he ran into the woods.

"I quickly hunted some deer and ran back to the white mansion in the woods.

BPOV

"She is not staying" Edward said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't really want her here either but we have to be the bigger people and get over what happened with Mike and my kidnapping" I said even if I didn't believe it myself I knew it would make Esme happy.

"Esme and I are the leaders and parents of this family and we say she is staying" Carlisle said and we could tell it was final.

"You guys Tanya's future disappeared" Alice said.

"I hope she is alright" Esme said.

"We waited a few minutes in silence and then Alice's face went blank and a look of relief crossed her face.

"She is ok I can see her again she is hunting deer" Alice said while Jasper rubbed her shoulders.

"Ok no one else thinks it's weird that her future disappeared" Edward said "The last time that happened she had a werewolf with her and she was kidnapping Bella."

"Edward don't jump to conclusions" Esme said "We have no idea what happened to Tanya's future but the important thing is that she fine now."

Before Edward could say anything else Tanya walked through the front door.

"So have you come to a decision" Tanya asked and I could hear the hope in her voice.

"Yes we have to decide that you may stay with us" Esme said while smiling warmly at Tanya.

"Excellent" said Tanya and the way she said it made me shiver.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	10. Broken

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Ten: Broken

"Alice what the hell was that" Edward asked.

Alice's face had just glazed over and it was clear she had been having a vision and clearly whatever it was about upset Edward.

"What happened" I asked curious to know why Edward looked confused, angry, sad, and heartbroken all at the same time.

"Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming to check on us and you came down the stairs looking really upset and you asked if you could join them and then you left with them" Edward explained.

Well that explained all the expressions I saw on Edward's face but now I was confused because I would never willing join the Volturi.

"Edward I really don't know why I would do that" I said "Do you know when this is going to happen?"

"Soon probably because they were standing by the front door and I could see the Christmas wreath Alice hung on it and the snow on the ground outside" Edward said.

"That could be anytime now" I said starting to get nervous.

"Well let's try not to worry about it until it happens" Edward said "I am going to go upstairs to take a shower."

Edward and I had just come back from hunting we were both soaking wet from hunting and the snowball fight we had gotten into.

I had just gotten done with my shower when this whole thing with Alice's vision started.

After a few minutes I heard the shower go off upstairs so I decided to go see Edward and talk to him about this Volturi thing and maybe get a glimpse of him in a towel.

I walked up the stairs and her voices coming from my room and I recognized them both, one was Edward's and one was Tanya's but Edward's seemed louder then Tanya's.

As I put my hand on the doorknob I heard the doorbell ring down stairs but I ignored it.

I opened the door and there was Edward in a towel on the bed with Tanya in her underwear on top of him.

"Edward what the hell" I yelled before slamming the door and running down the stairs.

When I got down stairs I saw the volturi standing there and heard Aro say.

"Would any of your family members like to join us?"

Carlisle was standing there and I could he was about to say no but I beat him to it.

"I'll join you" I said.

"Excellent" Aro said "Well let's go then we have a plane to catch."

I started to walk out the door with them but then Edward came running down the stairs.

"Bella wait don't go" he pleaded and the agonized look on his face almost made me give in, almost.

"Stay away from Edward" I said and turned and left.

The Volturi had a car so we got into it, Aro and Caius sat in front and Marcus, Demetri, and I sat in the back.

We drove to the airport in silence but I could tell Demetri wanted to ask me what happened because of all the Volturi members he actually cared about me and my family.

We got on the plane and I sat by myself because I needed the quite to think about what happened.

As I thought over everything that had just happened at my house several things clicked into place.

One when I heard the voice's outside my room Edward's seemed to raised like he was yelling and two even thought I was only in the room for a second I noticed the Tanya's clothes were not in the room which meant that she came into the room in her underwear and three Edward loves me and hates Tanya.

Everything made sense now Tanya snuck into our room and Edward tried to get her to leave but instead she threw him on the bed and then I walked in.

I should have listened to Edward when he tried to talk to me but I didn't and now I am stuck with the Volturi.

EPOV  
After Alice had her strange vision of Bella joining the Volturi I went upstairs to take a shower because I was wet from the hunting trip I had just taken with Bella.

As I got into the shower I thought about the snow ball fight Bella and I had and started to laugh.

I am over one hundred years old and still having snowball fights but in my defense Bella started it.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into mine and Bella's room hoping she would be there to surprise me.

I got a surprise alright but it wasn't Bella it was Tanya in her underwear.

I really wanted to shudder in disgust but that would be rude so I held it in.

"Hey Edward" Tanya said trying and failing to be sexy.

"Get out Tanya" I said getting aver being rude because she had some nerve come in the room I shared with my wife dressed like that.

"Come on you know you want me" She purred and this time I couldn't hide my shudder of disgust unfortunately she thought it was a shudder of passion.

"I knew you wanted me" She said looking like she had won the ultimate prize.

"I don't want you Tanya and I will never want you because I am madly in love Bella" I said and before I could stop her Tanya had me pinned to the bed.

"Edward what the Hell" I heard Bella yell from the door and my heart sank.

I threw Tanya off of me but Bella had already slammed the door and ran downstairs.

I quickly threw Tanya out of the room, got dressed and ran down the stairs.

My heart broke into a million pieces when I saw Bella leaving with the Volturi.

"Bella wait don't go" I pleaded and fro a split second I thought she was going to stay but then she said.

"Stay away from me Edward" and left with the Volturi.

"Edward what happened" Alice asked me.

"Tanya snuck into mine and Bella's bedroom while I was taking a shower and when I came out of the bathroom in just me towel she was standing there in her underwear" I explained.

"Edward you didn't did you" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not I told Tanya to leave and then before I could do anything she pushed me to the bed and then Bella walked in" I finished.

I didn't wait to see my family's reaction I ran upstairs grabbed my wallet, car keys, and passport and ran back down stairs.

"Where are you going" Carlisle asked.

"Italy" I said and ran out the door.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! To of course Tanya can be included in the blow torching :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. Save Me

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Eleven: Save Me

TPOV

I can't believe that just happened I was so close to getting Edward and then that brat Bella just had to walk in.

Not that I didn't want her to walk in and see us, I just didn't want Edward to go running after her.

I continued to pace back in forth in the woods thinking about what just happened and thinking about what I was going to do next.

The more I thought about what just happened the angrier I got I mean who turns down a woman who walks into your room in her underwear.

Edward Cullen that's who, I walked in looking all sexy and he tells me to leave and then when I finally do get him on the bed Bella walks in yells and he throws me to the floor and runs after her.

Now I am really angry, because not only has he broken my heart again but now I am pretty sure I need to find a new place to live.

Ok new plan I don't want him anymore I just want to hurt him now like he hurt me.

I am suddenly very glade Mike decided to go work for the Volturi and I think now would be the perfect time to pay him a visit.

BPOV

We got off the plane and went outside to find a black car with dark tinted windows waiting for us.

I slid into the back seat and rested my head on the cool glass of the window and we began to make our way to the Volturi castle.

I had made myself a promise when I was on the plane to never run away from my problems again because all it seems to do is cause more problems.

We got to the castle and Aro told me I would be in the same room I was in before so I quickly made my way to my room.

When I got there I quickly shut the door, looked around the room and collapsed on the bed sobbing.

The whole room reminded me of Edward, there was the piano where he played my lullaby for me for the first time, I could see some of his clothes through the open closet door that we left here when we ran away, and the bed I was laying still had a hint of his scent on it.

I was so stupid to leave Edward I should have stayed and listened to his side of the story because when the whole mike thing happened he had faith in me and in our love and should have had the same faith in him.

I do have faith in him and as soon as I find a way out of this place I will tell him and then I will never run away again.

A thought accord to me then that made burst out laughing, I had been thinking about the vision Alice had of me leaving and I thought it was funny the neither she nor Edward noticed I wearing the same clothes in the vision that I was wearing today.

Edward's a guy so I guess it' s normal that he doesn't notice clothes but Alice is like the clothes queen so she of all people should have noticed.

Maybe if one of them had noticed we would have been on alert and Edward and I would have stuck together and none of this would have happened.

Oh well there is no use thinking about what could have happened the only thing I have to think about now is how to get out of here.

A few minutes later there was a knock at my door and I decided to be lazy and not get up so I yelled:

"Come in."

The door opened and to my utter horror Mike Newton walked in.

"What are you doing here Mike" I asked while I stood up because I didn't want to be anywhere near the bed while Mike was in the room.

"I'm a guard now" Mike said and walked towards me with evil gleam in his eye.

"Don't they usually make people with powers useful to them members of the guard" I asked trying to distract him.

"Yes" he said.

"Well I hardly think that you making people fall in love with you helps the Volturi" I said.

'I make someone fall in love with me and they have a new member for their guard" Mike said and he was so close to me now that I had no choice but to fall on the bed

"Why are you here" he asked as he came even closer.

"It's a mistake I shouldn't have come and now I am trying to think of a way to leave" I explained as he started to lower himself on top of me.

"That's not going to happen" Mike said and before I could do anything he lips were on mine.

I shoved him away as hard as I could and managed to get his face off of mine long enough to yell for help.

Mike was being rough and I wasn't strong enough to fight him off, he started to take off me shirt and I yelled again.

As soon the cry for help left my mouth the door burst open and there stood my savior.

EPOV

I didn't have any problems finding a flight to Italy which made me happy because it meant I would get to Bella faster.

During the plane ride I thought of what I was going to tell her, how I was going to explain what happened and how sorry I was.

When the plane landed I was nervous but luck seemed to be on my side because it was cloudy.

I quickly rented a car and made my way to the Volturi castle.

I hide my car so I could make a quick exit if I need to and then quickly walked into the castle.

Luck was still on my side because no one noticed me when I walked in.

I hide in the shadows and tried to think of where Bella might be and decided to try the room we shared the last time we were here.

As I made my way down the hall which contained our old room to voices hit me at once, one voice was coming from someone's head the other was spoken out loud.

I heard Mike's thoughts loud in clear coming from the room Bella and I shared and all I could think about was strangling the life right out of him.

"_She is so hot and she is finally mine_" he thought and then through his mind I could see him pinning Bella to the bed while she thrashed around and yelled for help.

"HELP ME" Bella yelled for she was the other voice I had heard.

I quickly ran to the door and threw it open not even caring if it broke or not as long as I got to Bella.

**AN: Sorry far any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	12. Threats

**I don't Own Twilight!**

Chapter Twelve: Threats

Edward was here standing in the door way glaring at Mike, I blinked just to make sure he was really there and I wasn't seeing things.

"Edward" I gasped.

"No I 'm Mike remember" Mike said thinking I was talking to him because he couldn't see Edward.

"Wrong" Edward said "I'm Edward and you're dead."

Edward ran to the bed grabbed Mike and threw him up against the wall with enough force to leave a Mike size dent in the wall.

"What the hell were you doing to Bella" Edward demanded.

"Just giving her what she wanted" Mike said with a smirk.

"Really then why was she screaming for help" Edward asked and I could see him tighten his hold on Mike's neck.

Mike didn't seem to have an answer for that and he wisely chose to stay silent.

"That's what I thought" Edward said "now I am not going to kill you right now because the Volturi will kill me if I kill someone on their turf but I want you to leave now and if you ever do this to Bella again I don't care where we are I will kill you do you understand?"

"Whatever" Mike said which caused Edward to smack him into the wall again.

"Yes or no" Edward asked and I noticed that his eyes had turned completely black from his rage.

"Yes" Mike finally said quietly and Edward released him.

"Leave no Mike" Edward ordered and to my surprise Mike didn't argue he just ran out the door.

"Are you ok Bella did Mike hurt you" Edward asked as he came to sit next to me on the bed which I thought was a risky move considering he didn't know if I was still mad at him or not.

"I'm fine" I said "You got here before he could do anything."

"Good" Edward said and I could see the relief on his face and I wanted to kiss him so bad but I decided I wanted to play with him a little bit first.

I waited quietly not saying anything because I wanted him to bring up what happened at home first.

"Bella I am so sorry" Edward said after a minute of my silence "I swear that thing with Tanya was nothing."

I still said nothing making him think I was mad even though I wasn't, I know it was mean but it was sort of fun watching the great Edward Cullen squirm.

"I walked out of the shower and she was in our room in her underwear, I told to leave but she didn't she pushed me onto the bed instead and that's when you walked in."

I nodded but still said nothing.

"Bella I love more than anything in the world I would never ever do anything to hurt you" Edward said and the sadness in his eyes when he said broke me.

I shoved him down on the bed and started kissing him fiercely but pulled away a few minutes later.

"I love you too and I figured out on the plane ride over here that you didn't do anything, I was just messing with you."

"Really" Edward said with mock anger "Well I may have to punish you for scaring me like that."

"How are you going to punish me" I asked pretending to look scared.

"Like this" Edward said and he started tickling my sides which caused me to laugh uncontrollably.

I rolled around on the bed laughing like maniac while Edward tickled and finally after several minutes he stopped and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella when you left I thought I had lost you forever and don't think I have ever been more scared in my entire existence."

"I am so sorry Edward I should have stayed and let you explain" I said and tenderly stroked his cheek.

"It's ok you were mad and you did what you thought what best" Edward said while burying his face in my hair.

"It's not ok with me so I made myself promise that I would stop and get the facts next time instead of running away" I explained.

"How about if we just run away together and live on a deserted island so we don't have to worry about a next time" Edward said and I had admitted it did sound appealing.

"Sounds good to me although I am sure Alice would be able to find us and if she did she would bring the latest fashions with her so even on a deserted island we would look our best" I said and we both started laughing because it was entirely true.

"Your right, the island is out so I guess we will just have to go home" Edward said once our laughter stopped.

"How are we supposed to leave" I asked.

"What do you mean" Edward asked.

"Well I am guessing they aren't going to just let me leave because I have already escaped from this place once and I am guessing no one knows you are here so it's going to be hard for you to leave without getting spotted" I explained hoping Edward would understand my worries.

"I guess your right although no was really around when I snuck in so I am guessing it wouldn't really be too hard to sneak out" Edward said but I could tell he was worried.

"Well it's our only shot" I said "We can only hope Mike didn't tell anyone you were here."

"Actually I think he is too scared of me right now to do that" Edward said and I noticed he looked a little smug.

"If you say so" I said even though I knew it was probably true "I just want you to do one thing for me before we go"

"Anything" Edward answered with a smile.

"Play my lullaby" I asked.

Edward didn't answer he just smiled and pulled me over to the piano where we both sat down and he began to play.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he played and enjoyed the peace this moment created because I just knew that this feeling of peace and contentment wouldn't last long.

When Edward finished playing he gave me a quick kiss and pulled me to my feet.

"Ready to go" he asked.

"So ready" I answered and we joined hands and walked out the door.

We walked down the hall quickly and quietly and just as we were about to turn the corner Edward froze.

"What is it" I asked in a whisper.

"You'll see" Edward said and because he didn't lower his voice I knew we were in trouble.

Edward lead me around the corner and we came face to face with Mike, Tanya, Alec, Jane and Logan.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! I wanted to let you guys know that I am going on vacation tomorrow so I will not be able to update again until Wednesday! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	13. Caught

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Thirteen: Caught

APOV

I breathed a sigh of relief as my vision came to an end because it showed Edward and Bella kissing so I knew everything was going to be ok with them.

As I snuggled myself closer to Jasper I thought about everything that had happened in the past few months.

First Mike came and used his power on Bella which nearly tore Edward and Bella apart then Tanya showed up and we went through the same thing again.

It's almost as if the universe is trying to make sure Bella and Edward never have a quite happy life together.

I continued to think about this when something hit me; maybe Tanya and Mike were in on this together.

"You guys I think Tanya and Mike are working together" I said deciding to voice my opinion.

"Why do you think that" Jasper asked.

"Think about it don't you find it strange that Tanya would show up on the same day Mike left" I asked.

"I agree with you that it is a little strange but it may just be a coincidence let's not jump to conclusions" Carlisle said being the voice of reason as usual.

"I agree with Alice" Emmett said suddenly.

"Thanks Emmett" I said because it nice to have at least one person on my side even if it was Emmett.

"It just makes sense because Tanya has been after Edward for as long as I've known her and Mike seems to have thing for Bella" Emmett explained and we all stared at him because one he was being series and two he made sense which isn't something that happens every day.

"Ok suppose this is true what are we suppose to do about it" Rosalie asked "I mean they are both gone."

"There isn't anything we can do but at least now we know the truth" I said.

"Can you see what going on with Edward and Bella" Esme asked making me realize I forgot to tell everyone about my vision.

"I had a vision a few minutes ago and they were in their room at the Volturi castle kissing so I assume everything is alright there" I explained.

"Did you see them leaving" Esme asked and I knew she was worried about her kids and I felt bad because I couldn't reassure her.

"No I saw them kissing and tuned out in case they decided to do more than kiss because that is something I really don't want to see" I said and Esme nodded understandingly.

"I am glad that they worked things out and I hope things will quite down for them now" Esme said and we nodded in agreement.

"Actually at the beginning of the vision they were talking and it seemed like Bella wasn't mad she was just trying make Edward think she was" I said laughing at the memory.

"Why in the in the world would she do that" asked Carlisle.

"She told Edward she did it because she wanted to see the great Edward Cullen squirm" I explained and everyone laughed as they tried to picture Edward squirming.

All the sudden everyone's laugher died out and I was looking at Edward and Bella as they walked down a hall at the volturi castle but when they turned a corner they disappeared and everything went black.

Jasper must have felt my fear because I could feel the waves of calm he was sending me when I came out of the vision.

"Alice what happened, what did you see" Jasper asked and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I had a vision of Edward and Bella walking down a hall in the Volturi castle and they turned a corner and disappeared.

I looked around the room and saw everyone had similar looks of horror on their faces.

"We have to go help them" Emmett said in his I am going to kick someone's ass voice.

"Emmett's right and even though I don't really know what just happened I know that they need our help" I said and to my relief everyone nodded.

"I will go make the arrangements" Carlisle said and I knew he was going to buy plane tickets.

As Carlisle made arrangements the rest of us went upstairs to pack because we were going to Italy to save our family.

BPOV  
Edward pulled me closer to his body as we walked down the hall towards our five enemies.

"Were do you think you're going" asked Jane and before she had a chance to use her power on Edward I put shield over him.

"Leaving" Edward said.

"I don't think so" Logan said and the five of them moved so they were standing side by side and there was no way we could get past them.

"Where is Leah" I asked Alec hoping it would distract him and help us get by because he was at the end of the line.

"She is in town shopping" Alec said and smiled when he saw the disappointment on my face because my distraction didn't work.

Just them I heard footsteps behind me and saw the look of fear on the faces of the people on front of me and I knew Aro, Marcus and Caius had arrived.

"What is going on here" Caius asked and I could tell he was hoping he would get to punish someone.

My panic was in overdrive because Edward and I were trapped in between every evil person we had ever met and hadn't killed.

"They were trying to escape" Mike said and pointed towards Edward and me.

"Let me guess you were trying to help them" Caius said and snapped his fingers ignoring the protests from the five people in front of me.

A minute later we were surrounded by Volturi guards who grabbed us all by the arms.

"What do you want us to do with them" one guard asked.

"Bring them to the dungeon and put the girls in one cell and the boys in another while we decide what to do with them" Caius explained.

As I was thrown into a cell with Tanya and Jane I prayed for someone to save me.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	14. Detained

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Fourteen: Detained

I was currently stuck in a cell with Tanya and Jane and I am pretty sure we had only been in here for five minutes but it felt more like five hours.

Jane and Tanya were both yelling at me but I wasn't paying any attention to them because I was too worried about Edward.

Edward was stuck in a cell with Alec, Mike, and Logan and I was praying Alec wouldn't use his power on Edward because I wasn't able to protect him.

I tried to stretch my shield far enough to reach Edward but in order to do it I had to push my shield through a wall and it was too hard.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by an agonizing cry of pain and I quickly looked up to see what was going on.

Apparently Jane had gotten board and decided to use her power on Tanya and Tanya of course cried out in pain as soon as the pain started.

I let Jane use her power on Tanya a few minutes longer then I should have before putting my shield around Tanya.

I figured that no one not even Tanya deserved to feel that pain even if I did enjoy it just a teeny tiny bit.

"You no fun" Jane said as soon as my shield was around Tanya and she had no more victims.

"Whatever" I said I really could care less that I ruined Jane's fun.

I glanced at Tanya to see if she had recovered and she was looking at me like she had never seen me before.

"What" I asked because she was creeping me out a little bit.

"You saved me" Tanya said sounding like she couldn't believe it which is understandable considering I couldn't believe it myself.

"Yes" I said.

"Why" asked Tanya.

"I guess because nobody not even you deserve to feel that kind of pain and also because you're screaming was annoying" I explained.

"After everything I did to you, kidnapping you and seducing your husband you still helped me" Tanya said and I could tell she was still trying to wrap her head around it.

"I know I am just as shocked as you are" I said.

"Thank you" Tanya said and I could tell she was being sincere.

"You welcome" I said flashing a small smile in her direction.

We were silent for a few minutes each of us lost in our own thoughts and then Tanya said something I couldn't believe.

"Bella I am sorry for everything I did to you."

"Ok" I said slowly because I wasn't quite sure if I should believe her or not.

"You have every right not to believe me but I really do mean it" Tanya said addressing my unspoken thoughts.

"The only reason I did that stuff was to try to get Edward to fall in love with me and now I realize that's not going to happen" Tanya explained.

"What made you realize that" I asked curiously.

"You" Tanya said with a small smile.

"Me" I asked confused.

"I never understood what Edward saw in you but now I do" Tanya said giving me a small smile.

"Would you care explain because I am not entirely sure what Edward sees in me to be honest" I asked.

"You have a great heart Bella" Tanya said and I must have looked confused because she kept going "You saw you enemy on the floor in pain and instead of letting me suffer you helped me."

"You're wrong I did let you suffer for a few minutes" I admitted.

"It doesn't matter because in the end you saved me and I probably deserved those few minutes of pain" Tanya said with a smile.

"Maybe your right Tanya" I said trying to wrap my head sound what she just said.

"I know I am, Edward loves you because you have one of the most sincere hearts I know, oh and also you're not horrible to look at' Tanya said and we both started laughing.

I was trying figure out what just happened and whether or not I just became friends with Tanya when I decided I needed to tell Edward something.

"_Edward I love you" _I thought hoping he could hear it.

Just as I realized my shield was down I fell to floor in the most agonizing pain I had ever felt.

EPOV

Leave it to the Volturi to make their cell inescapable, the bars don't break even with my vampire strength and there is no window.

I was desperate to get back to Bella and away from my three other cell mates.

Being stuck in a cell with Mike, Alec and Logan is bad enough but having to hear their thoughts just makes it so much worse.

Alec and Logan are thinking about Leah and Jane in ways I would rather claw my eyes out then see and Mike is thinking about Bella in ways that make me want to rip his head off.

I was pretty sure Logan and Alec were thinking about their spouses that way just to annoy me because they both had Evil smiles on their faces; Mike however was clueless that I was reading his thoughts because he was not looking at me but looking longingly out the cell bars.

Suddenly Mike changed his thoughts from Bella to Tanya and suddenly understood that he still had feelings for Tanya from their short time together.

I decided not to say anything about Tanya to Mike because even though I hated him I was gentleman and that would not be polite.

I rested my head on the brick wall behind me and decided to distract myself with thoughts of Bella.

I prayed that she was Ok and that Tanya and Jane hadn't been too cruel to her.

I thought about all the things I love about her; her loving heart, her positive outlook on life, her laugh, her trust in me, and most of all the way she brought me to life.

Then almost as if she knew what I was thinking her voice was in my head.

"_Edward I love you" _she thought and even though she couldn't hear me I thought _"I love you too Bella"_ and smiled.

The smile was wiped off my face a second later when I heard a scream of agenizing pain coming from down the hall.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! To I don't blame you for getting to carried away with the blow torch I would too ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	15. Pain

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Fifteen: Pain

BPOV  
I was on the ground withering in pain while my screams echoed throughout the dungeon we were being held in.

Edward can probably hear my screaming and I know it's killing him but I can't help it the pain is so intense it's almost like it's forcing me to scream.

It's feels as if I am turning into a vampire all over again and I can only hope this pain won't last three days.

I keep trying to put my shield back around myself but the pain is too intense and I can't concentrate long enough to get control of my shield.

Tanya's screaming is just barely audible over mine but thanks to my vampire hearing I can hear her pleading with Jane to stop.

From my angle on the ground I can see Jane's face and it's clear she has no intention of stopping, I can see the pleasure she is getting out of my pain and it's horrifying.

"Bella I am so sorry" I hear Tanya say as she puts a hand on mine.

I wish more than anything that I could respond to what she said but all I can do is scream.

I can tell my screams hurt Tanya just as hers hurt me and I feel guilty but I can't help it.

I wonder if it is possible to die from this pain.

EPOV

Bella's screams have been echoing throughout the dungeon for the past couple of minutes and I am close to screaming myself.

My love, my soul mate is in so much pain and there is absolutely nothing I can do to help her.

I have already tried all the ways I can think of to break the bars of this cell but nothing works.

Logan and Alec find my desperation amusing and I am using all the restraint I have left which isn't much to not kill them.

Mike seems to be in as much pain as I am and I know it's because he cares about Bella.

Mike's thoughts since Bella started screaming have truly shocked me; he is trying to think of ways to help me out of the cell so I can help Bella.

"Thank you Mike" I mummer because the sound of Bella's screams had made me weak.

"For what" Mike asked.

"Wanting to help Bella" I said and pointed to my head so he would understand how I know he wants to help Bella.

I can tell he understands because he nods his head but he doesn't say anything and I know it's because Bella's screaming has taken its toll on him too.

The worst part about this whole situation is I can hear the Aro, Marcus, and Caius's thoughts and they are enjoying our pain.

Bella's screams continue and it doesn't sound like they are going to stop anytime soon, I briefly wondered why she didn't put her shield back up but then I figured the pain made her to weak to do it.

I start to dry sob because Bella's pain is breaking my heart.

Logan and Alec are even more amused by my sobbing but I am in too much pain to care.

APOV  
We just sat down in our first class seats on the plane and we are all too worried to speak.

Jasper is sitting next to me and I know he can feel how worried I am because I feel the calm he is throwing at me and I feel his arms wrap around me.

"Japer what if they are dead" I asked while silently praying it wasn't true.

"You can't think that way Alice" Jasper says I can feel his arms tighten around me.

"But I can't see anything but black when I look into their futures" I explain as I try to hold back the sobs that are threatening to escape.

"Well there are some werewolves working for the Volturi now so maybe they are with them and that's why you can't see Edward and Bella" Jasper says and I can hear the desperation in his voice.

"Maybe" I agree because it's the only hope I have that they aren't dead.

I looked around and noticed that the rest of the family is starting into space or out a window and I can tell they are praying that Edward and Bella are safe.

I turn my gaze to the window and find myself getting lost in the clouds as I try to see the future of my missing family members.

For a while all I see is blackness that seems never ending but then suddenly I see Bella and she is alive and well.

Bella is in a cell with Tanya and Jane; Jane uses her power on Tanya and Bella stops her then she and Tanya talk and a few minutes later they are laughing together.

I smile at the thought of Bella being alive and then I try to look for Edward but all I find is blackness.

"Bella is ok I just had a vision of her but when I look for Edward all I see is blackness" I explain at vampire speed knowing my whole family will understand.

Everyone's faces go from relief for knowing Bella is ok to pain at the thought of losing a brother or a son.

I try to think of a life without Edward but I can't, he may be a pain in the ass most of the time but he is my brother and I love him.

All the sudden I am thrown into a vision and as soon as it hits me I scream.

"Alice what's wrong" Jasper yells over my scream.

"Jane is torturing Bella and Bella is on the pain in agony it's the most horrifying thing I have ever seen" I explain after my screaming dies down.

I see the looks of horror and pain on my family's faces and I start to dry sob.

Jasper wraps his arms around me again and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Why would Bella drop her shield" Jasper asked.

"The only reason she drops her shield is so Edward can hear her" I explain through my sobs.

"So either Edward is ok or he is not and Bella doesn't know that he is not" Carlisle observes.

We all nod and then lose ourselves in our thoughts and I can tell we are all thinking about our sister/daughter getting tortured and our brother/son who we may never see again.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	16. Relief

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Sixteen: Relief

TPOV  
I watched Bella wither in pain on the floor and listened to her cries of pain knowing I had to do something.

A week ago if you had told me I would be thinking of ways to help Bella Cullen I would have thought you were crazy.

When Bella saved me from the pain of Jane's power something clicked into place for me, I realized why Edward loves Bella so much and why he has never loved me.

Bella is selfless and I am selfish it was so simple yet it took me forever to figure it out and when I did it made perfect sense.

Nobody is going to love someone who only loves them self so from now on I am going to try and be a better person so I can truly earn someone's love.

I have given up on Edward because I see now that he only loves Bella and I know deep down I still love Mike.

Even if Mike's power was the reason we got together it doesn't mean that I never developed real feelings for him.

I push thoughts of Mike aside as I try to figure out a way to help Bella.

The only plan that comes to my mind is to tackle Jane and hope it distracts her long enough for Bella to get her shield in place.

This plan sounds stupid even to me but it's either this or I try to guilt her into stopping by telling her Logan would be ashamed but for some reason I don't think he would be so that plan is out.

I take a deep breath and run full speed at Jane and throw her to the ground and I soon I as we hit the ground Bella's screaming stops and I know my plan worked.

BPOV  
As I continue to lie on the ground in agony I come to this realization that the pain may never stop.

I am pretty sure that the pain won't kill me but for some reason I want it to because I know if I die the pain will be gone.

I hate myself for thinking this because I know if I die it will kill my family and Edward, especially Edward.

Out of the corner of my eye I watch as Tanya runs at Jane and knocks her to the ground and as soon as they hit the ground the pain is gone.

The relief is so great I almost want to laugh bit I hold it in and quickly drop my shield over myself and Tanya.

Tanya stands up before Jane can get a hold of her and comes over to sit next to me.

"Are you ok" Tanya asked and I can tell she really means it.

"Yes, thank you for helping me" I said sincerely.

"You're welcome" Tanya said and throws a smile in my direction.

We are both silent for a few minutes and I can tell she is lost in her thoughts as I watch Jane fume in the other corner of the cell.

"Bella" Tanya asked breaking me out of my Jane viewing.

"Yes" I asked.

"I am sorry for everything I have done to you and I really want us to be friends" Tanya said surprising me.

"I would like that too" I admit and we look at each other and smile.

At least one good thing came out of this whole mess, Tanya and I became friends.

Now if we could just find a way out of this cell and this town everything would be perfect.

EPOV

I listen to my wife's cries of pain and agony and I want more than anything to break out of this cell and stop her pain.

I sit with my head in my hands and pull at my hair in frustration because I feel helpless and because I want to kill Alec and Logan and I can't because that would make things worse for me and also I have nothing to burn them with.

Mike seems to feel the same way I do because he looking out the cell bars in desperation and glaring at Alec and Logan who are in the corner laughing.

Just when I think I can't take anymore the screaming stops and everything is silent.

I sigh in relief even though I am still very worried about my wife at least now I know she is not pain.

I look up and see Mike smiling a tiny smile and I know that he to feels relief because Bella is no longer in pain.

"Oh man I wonder why Jane stopped it sounded like she was having fun" Logan said and I realize how perfect he and Jane are for each other.

I am up in instant ready to punch him but Mike beats me to it and Logan is left rubbing his jaw.

"Nice punch" I complement Mike.

"Thanks" Mike said and holds out his fist for me to bump which I do.

"Look man I am sorry for what I did to you and Bella before" Mike said a minute later and for some reason I believe him.

"I know just don't ever do anything like that again" I said

"I won't trust me, besides there is someone else in my life" Mike said and I can see he is thinking of Tanya again.

"Tanya" I asked.

"How did know" Mike asked and then nodded in understanding as I point to my head.

We are silent after that and I start to think about whether or not we are ever going to get out of this cell and this town.

APOV  
As the plane begins to land I am again dragged into a vision and I see Bella on the floor still screaming in pain.

All the sudden Tanya runs full speed at Jane and then Bella's screaming stops.

I sigh in relief because I know that my sister is no longer in pain but fear finds its way back into my system when I think about Edward and the fact that his future is still black.

I fill everyone in on my latest vision and I can see the relief on their faces too.

As the plane hits the ground I pray we get there in time to save our sister/daughter and hope that we are not too late to save our brother/son.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! I also want to apologize for not updating on Wednesday but there were tornado warnings in my neigborhood all day so I was stuck in the basement most of the day. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Arrival

**I don't Own Twilight!**

Chapter Seventeen: Arrival

APOV

The plane landed and we quickly made our way into the airport dodging people left and right.

We didn't have any luggage so we didn't have to worry about going to the baggage claim area as we made our way to the exit.

Luck was not on our side because it was bright and sunny outside so we kept to the shadows as much as possible.

We made a stop at the gift shop to buy long sleeved shirts, long pants, sun glasses, and hats which we changed into in a nearby bathroom.

Carlisle went to find a car with tinted windows for us to use while the rest of use stood in a dark corner.

A few minutes later Carlisle pulled up in front of the airport and we all hurried outside and into the car.

It was a tight fit and I ended up on Jasper's lap which was fine with me, I was just happy to get out of the airport and away from the stares because apparently a super pale family in long clothes, sunglasses, and hats draws attention, who knew!

We made our way through various Italian cites until we finally came to the ancient city of Volterra.

We parked the car and started to walk through the alley ways to the castle.

"I saw Bella in a dungeon, is there any way for us to sneak down there" I asked looking at Carlisle because if anyone would know it would be him.

"Our best chance is walking though the front door and trying to find a stair case" Carlisle replied.

"You have got to be kidding me" Rosalie said and I could help but agree with her.

"The only access to the dungeon is from the upper floors so we really don't have a choice" Carlisle said.

"Alice do you see it working" Jasper asked me.

I concentrated and had a vision of us talking to Bella in her cell.

"Surprisingly yes" I replied not quite believing it could be so simple.

We quietly and quickly walked through the front door and Carlisle lead us to the nearest staircase.

Apparently the receptionist was on break because there was no one at the front desk which was nice.

As we walked down the stairs I could feel the temperature drop closer we got to the dungeon.

I was relieved to no one was guarding the cells and we were able to walk down the hallway quickly.

The first few cells empty but the fourth one had three women sitting in it and thankfully one of them was Bella.

BPOV  
I was sitting in the floor talking to Tanya when I heard the footsteps coming down the hallway.

I stiffened because I thought it was Aro, Marcus, and Caius but when I saw who it really was I sighed in relief.

My family was here and don't think I had ever been happier to see them I was however worried they would get caught and end up in here with us.

"Bella are you ok" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I replied and smiled as I watched Jasper try to calm Alice down because she was bouncing up and down.

"Ok we have to try and get you out of there" Esme said.

"The bars are pretty strong, we weren't able to break them" I explained.

"I bet I could" Emmett said as he flexed his muscles.

"Give a try" I said knowing full well he would be able to break the bars.

Emmett never backs down from a challenge so he put both of his hands on the bars and pulled as hard as he could and of course nothing happened.

"Told you they were strong" I said and Emmett stuck his tongue out at me which made Rosalie slap him in the head.

"Is there a key anywhere Bella" Jasper asked.

"I don't think so, I am guessing one of the three elders has it on them" I explained.

"I am guessing you are right" Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Wait I have an idea" Alice said and I watched as she reached into her purse and pulled out a bobby pin.

After a few minutes of her working at the lock the door swung open and Tanya and I raced out and swung the door shut before Jane could get out.

"Hey let me out" Jane yelled.

"Yeah, no I don't think so" I said

"Payback is a bitch" Tanya said and we both started to laugh as I held up my hand for a high five and she hit it lightly.

I hugged my family and explained why Tanya and I were now suddenly on good terms.

"Bella what happened to Edward" Carlisle asked and noticed all my family's faces turn grim.

"Why what's wrong" I asked suddenly very afraid for my husband.

"I can't see his future Bella all I see is black" Alice sobbed.

"He is fine, he is in a cell with Mike, Alec, and Logan that's why you can see him" I explained and watched the relief appear on my family's faces.

"Yeah and if we want to get out of here we should probably go find him" Tanya said breaking us out of the moment of relief.

EPOV

I was pacing the cell and I could tell it was starting to annoy 2 of my 3 cells mates, which was just fine with me.

Mike didn't seem to care he was sitting on the floor staring into space and thinking about Tanya which was also fine with me.

All the sudden I heard footsteps and my pacing stopped as fear took over.

The fear quickly vanished and happiness took its place when I saw Bella, Tanya, and my family coming down the hall.

"Hey Eddie" Emmett said with a big smile on his face.

"Emmett" I growled at the use of my least favorite nick name.

Alice quickly picked the lock and Mike and I left the cell but before Alec and Logan could Tanya slammed the door in their faces.

"Too slow" Tanya said and she and Bella started laughing.

Before I could ask how in the world Tanya and Bella became friends I in the arms of my family members.

I quickly hugged everyone and then turned to Bella.

"Bella are you ok I heard you screaming a little while ago" I asked while looking her over to make sure she was ok.

"I am fine thanks to Tanya" Bella said and smiled at Tanya who I noticed was in Mike's arms.

"What" I asked confused.

"I'll explain later" Bella said and then herself into my arms which I gladly wrapped around her.

Bella buried her face in my chest but I pulled it up and crushed my lips onto hers and after a few minutes I heard someone clear their throat.

"I hate to break this up but we really should go" Carlisle said and I nodded my head in agreement.

As we were about to turn around we heard a voice that made the fear return to my body.

"Leaving so soon?"

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	18. Fleeing

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Eighteen: Fleeing

"Leaving so soon" Aro sneered as we came face to face with him, Marcus and Caius.

"Aro old friend I didn't expect us to meet again so soon but it good to see you again" Carlisle said and I could tell he was lying through his teeth I just hoped Aro couldn't.

"Yes Carlisle it's good to see you as well" Aro said and with the way Edward tightened his hold on me I knew he was lying as well.

"What brings you here Carlisle" Caius asked even though it was pretty obvious.

"We came to get Edward and Bella of course although we thought we may have to late for Edward" Carlisle said and I saw him shutter at the thought of Edward being hurt.

"What do you mean to late" Caius asked and I noticed he and the other elders all looked confused.

"Well all Alice in his future was blackness and that normally means death so we were worried" Carlisle explained "But it turns out he was in the presence of a werewolf which Alice can't see."

"Ah well I am glad things worked out for you" Aro said.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind we would like to leave" Carlisle said while taking a step forward.

"Of course you are free to leave except Mike and Bella of course" Aro said with smile that was ment to be friendly but just looked evil.

"WHAT" Edward yelled and moved so he was standing in front of me.

"Well they have chosen to be member of the guard so they must stay" Aro said with another one of his creepy friendly smiles " Edward you are of course welcome to stay if you wish and the same goes for Alice and Jasper."

Edward, Alice, and Jasper all growled while cursed my own stupidly once again.

"Aro my joining was a misunderstanding so if you don't mind I would like to leave with my family" I said sounding braver then I felt.

"You said you wanted to join there was no misunderstanding there" Aro said with a sick grin of pleasure.

"When I said I wanted to join I thought Edward had cheated on me but that wasn't the case" I explained "I acted in the heat of the moment and it was wrong and I regret it more then you know so if you would please let me leave with my family I would appreciate it" I said hoping to appeal to his compassionate side.

"I am sorry but rule are rule so you must stay" Aro said while I cursed myself again for thinking he actually had a compassionate side.

"Fine we completely understand" Carlisle said and my mouth dropped open in surprise until I noticed he had his hand behind his back and he was lowering his fingers one by one starting with five.

"We will leave now" Carlisle said and when he said now his last finger went down and I was on Edward's back and we were running full vampire speed away from the elders.

I pulled my shield off for two seconds to ask Edward a question.

"_Edward what is going on?"_

As soon as I thought this I let my shield drop and then put around my family that now included Mike and Tanya just in case.

"We are fleeing the castle" Edward said quietly as he ran.

"This is a bad idea" I said in his ear "They will have their guards on us in minutes."

"It is are only choice" Edward and I could tell he was doubtful of the plan too.

"Fine but why can't I run" I asked not that I minded riding on Edward's back.

"You looked confused when you saw Carlisle lowering his fingers so I grabbed you in case you didn't understand the plan" Edward explained.

"Thanks I was a little confused" I admitted.

"No problem and plus this was I know where you are at all time and I know you are safe" Edward said and turned to smile at me over his shoulder.

At his point we had made it up the stairs to the second floor of the castle and all I can say is it's a good thing they put stairs cases at both end of the dungeon or we would have been in trouble.

We had just turned a corner when Emmett almost ran smack into Demetri.

Emmett growled and slipped into a crouch as we all came to halt.

"Emmett stop Demetri is cool" I said from my perch on Edward's back.

Emmett looked back up at me and then down at Edward who nodded and then straightened out of his crouch.

"Darn I really wanted to hurt someone' Emmett said and we all rolled our eyes.

"If we don't leave soon you might get your chance" Jasper said looking at Demetri cautiously.

"What's going on" Edward asked.

"I want to come with you guys" Demetri said and I could tell he really meant it "I am tired of being a guard and I really miss Kate."

This made me remember how close he had gotten to Kate Tanya's sister mine and Edward's wedding.

"She misses you too" Tanya said smile.

"Fine then let's go" Carlisle said and we took off running again.

"Edward do you realize how lucky we just got" I said in Edward's ear.

"What do you mean" Edward asked.

"Now that Demetri is with us there will be less of a chance of the Volturi finding us" I said with a grin.

"That's true but I am sure they have ways even we don't know about of finding people so we still have to be careful" Edward said but I could hear the happiness in his voice.

We made outside and we got lucky because the sun had gone down so we didn't have to stick to the shadows.

We made it to the car my family had used to get here and piled in and its good thing none of us need seat belts because we were so squished it would have been impossible to use them.

We made it to the airport in record time and piled out of the car and I am sure to the people watching it looked like a clown car.

We ran into the airport and realized we couldn't go home because that would be the first place the volturi would look for us.

Now we had to find a place to go and hope the Volturi wouldn't find us when we got there.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	19. Safe House

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Nineteen: Safe House

We stood in the airport without saying a word as we tried to come up with a safe place for us to go.

"We could go to my house" Tanya said "I know my family would love to see you guys and they would gladly help us."

"It's a good thought Tanya but I am pretty sure the Volturi would know to look there" Carlisle said and I noticed both Tanya and Demetri looked disappointed.

I felt bad because I knew that Tanya hadn't been home in a while and Demetri really wanted to see Kate.

"There has to be somewhere we can go, some place they wouldn't think to look" Esme said desperately and when I looked and saw her an idea struck me.

"Guys do the Volturi know about Isle Esme" I asked and hoped the answer was no.

"I don't believe they do" Edward said and I saw the hint smile on his face.

"Carlisle do they know about it" I asked because I knew he would know for sure.

"No Bella they don't" Carlisle said "The only people who know about are standing right here."

"Then we can go there right" I asked starting to get excited.

"Yes it seems like the only place we can go that will be safe from the Volturi" Carlisle said and then went to go buy the tickets.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I felt his lips next to my ear as he whispered.

"My wife is brilliant."

"Well I do have my moments" I said and turned around so I could press my lips to his.

A few minutes later we were interrupted by Carlisle clearing his throat, we broke apart and I knew if I could I would be blushing like mad.

"Here are your tickets" Carlisle said while handing Edward and I our tickets.

"Thanks" Edward and I said at the same time before going to sit down in the waiting area to wait for our plane.

A half an hour later we were on a plane headed to South America.

We were each sitting next to our mates and I felt bad for Demetri because he was the odd man out sitting by himself.

"Carlisle you paid for the tickets with cash right" Alice asked a few minutes later.

"Yes Alice why do you ask" Carlisle asked and I was glad because I confused by why Alice would ask that.

"We don't want a paper trail that's all" Alice said and I understood right away.

The Volturi could probably hack into Carlisle's credit card account and find out what he has bought with it.

Once the seatbelt signs went off I snuggled myself into Edward's lap and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Considering the circumstances, is it wrong for me to be happy right now" I asked Edward and even though it came out a little muffled because I had my face buried in his chest I knew he understood.

"Well I guess that depends on what you are happy about" Edward said and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling so I knew he knew why I was happy.

"I am happy because even though we are running for our lives we are together and after the last couple of days it's nice to be in your arms again" I said and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I feel exactly the same way" Edward replied and lifted my head and pressed my lips to his with as much passion as I could.

We pulled apart a few minutes later and I sighed contentedly while resting my head on Edward's shoulder.

It was then that I noticed that Emmett was heading to the bathroom and I grew confused because vampires don't use the bathroom.

"Edward what is he doing" I asked hoping Edward has heard something in Emmett thoughts and could enlighten me.

"Just wait a minute and I think you will understand" Edward replied leaving even more confused.

A minute later Rosalie got up and made her way to the same bathroom Emmett was currently occupying.

I instantly knew what was going when I saw this and the shudder I felt from Edward a second later only confirmed my suspicion.

"Really they had to do that right know while the whole family was is on the plane" I asked and twisted around so I could see Edward's face which looked disgusted at what I assume was what was going in Emmett and Rosalie's minds right now.

"Oh Bella you should know by know that they are not shy and they do it whenever the mood strikes" Edward said as he buried his face in my hair which I knew he was doing to try and block Emmett and Rosalie's thought.

"I know, hey is what they're doing effecting Japer at all" I asked.

"Yes but he is trying to concentrate on how we can beat the Volturi to distract himself" Edward said and I could tell his was trying not laugh.

"Poor guy is it working" I asked as I myself tried not laugh.

"It seems to be" Edward said and he let out a chuckle which caused Japer to glare at him.

Ten minutes later Rosalie and Emmet exited the bathroom with satisfied looks on their faces and we all shuddered in disgust.

A few hours later we landed and made our way to boat we would use to get to Isle Esme.

After Edward showed off his incredible boats skills to get us to the island we entered the house I hadn't been in since our honeymoon.

"So Eddie which room did Bella deflower you in" Emmett asked and I grabbed Edward's hand and lead him to our room before he could kill Emmett even though secretly I wanted him to.

Edward and I sat in our blue room for a while just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

Even though I felt safe in this house I could shake the fear that was building inside me because I knew if the Volturi found us here things would not end well.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	20. Back Up

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twenty: Back Up

We had been on the island for a few days now and we were starting to get restless.

It was hard not knowing what was going to happen and just sitting and waiting was making us edgy and tense.

Edward and I spent most of the time in our room together just enjoying each other's company.

Emmett enjoyed telling everyone our reason for being in our room so much was that we couldn't stop doing it, but that wasn't true and he knew it.

It is very hard to be intimate in a house with so many vampires, well hard for everyone but Emmett and Rosalie.

On our forth day on the Island I walked out of mine and Edward's room to find Tanya on the phone and Mike rubbing her back soothingly.

"What's going on" I whispered to Mike because I didn't want to interrupt Tanya's call.

"Tanya is talking to her family" Mike said and I could tell he was proud of her.

Tanya and her family sort of had a falling out after she kidnapped me and after everything that happened with Mike so I knew this was hard for her but we didn't know how much time we had left so it was good she was doing it.

I smiled and walked down the hall to see what everyone else was doing and it turned out they were watching a movie so I sat down and joined them.

A few minutes later Edward came and sat next to me, it was hard for us to be apart even for a few minutes know that we didn't how much time we had left.

We didn't know when or if the Volturi were coming but we knew if they did it would be an all out war.

Tanya came into the room with a smile on her face a few minutes later and I knew that her phone call went well so I was happy for her.

"So I have good news and bad news" Tanya said after she and Mike sat down with us.

"Good news first, good news first" Emmett said eagerly.

"My family and I made up" Tanya said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's wonderful dear" Emse said and we all nodded.

"What is the bad news" Jasper asked apprehensively.

"Well they flying down her to join us in our fight" Tanya said sadly.

"This isn't there fight and they don't need to risk their lives for us" Carlisle said and I couldn't help but agree.

"I told them that and tried everything I could to get them to stay in Alaska but they said we are all family and they must help their family" Tanya explained and I couldn't help but notice Demetri looked happy and realized it was because he would get to see Kate agin.

"Well I guess a few more on our side wouldn't hurt but I wish they didn't have to risk their lives for us" Carlisle said and again we all nodded in agreement.

The next day Edward and I were out walking on the beach when we heard Alice scream from inside the house.

We back in the house ten seconds later gathered around Alice with everyone else.

"Alice what happened" asked Jasper and I could tell he was using his power to calm us down.

"Our futures just disappeared" Alice said and I could feel the fear flare up inside of me.

"That means that Logan and the Volturi are coming right" Mike asked.

"Probably" Rosalie said bluntly.

"What do we do" I asked and I knew I was doing a poor job of hiding my fear because Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Really the only thing we can do is be on alert" Carlisle said and we all nodded and went tensely back to our activities.

That night we were all in the living room again watching a movie when we saw a boat pull up to the dock.

We all jumped up and sunk in to our crouches waiting for whoever it was that was coming for us.

As the figures outside got closer I began to recognize them and I sighed in relief before stand up straight again along with everyone else.

The Denali coven walked through the door a minute later and we all ran forward to greet them.

Tanya hugged every member of the coven and apologized again for everything that had happened.

After that we all took turns hugging the members of the Denali coven and when we finished I noticed Demetri's arm was around Kate's waist and I smiled.

"It's good to see you again old friend but I wish you wouldn't have come here to risk you lives" Carlisle said.

"Nonsense it is our duty as family to help you and besides we didn't come alone" Eleazar said.

"What do you mean" I asked and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile so I knew he already knew.

"Irina will you go get the others" Eleazar asked and she nodded grabbed Laurent's hand and ran out the door.

We waited quietly for a few minutes before the door opened again and Irina and Laurent walked in followed by the La Push wolves.

"I don't understand" Carlisle said voicing our collective confusion.

"I guess Logan called Sam the other day to see if he knew where you guys were and when Sam asked why he needed to know Logan explained what had happened in Volterra" Eleazar explained.

"I tried to get a hold of you guys but could so I called the Denali coven to see if they knew where you were and they explained that you were in hiding waiting for the Volturi find you." Sam finished.

"That doesn't really explain why you are here" I pointed out "You hate vampires so why are you helping us?"

"We now you guys and we know what the Volturi is doing isn't fair and we are not happy with Logan so we feel he needs to learn a lesson" Sam said.

"Well thank you this means a lot to us and if we ever make out if this and you need our help in any way we would be glad to help" Carlisle said and we all nodded.

"Alice maybe this is why you saw our futures disappear today" Jasper said and I hoped he was right.

"Maybe, how did you guys pay for your plane tickets" Alice asked Eleazar.

"With a credit card" Elezar said and I froze.

"Oh god now they have a way to find us" Alice said in horror.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	21. Preparation and Reconnecting

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twenty One: Preparation and Reconnecting

Once we overcame our initial fear of realizing the Volturi had a way to find us we went back our normal routines.

It was interesting having the wolves with us and I was surprised at how comfortable they seemed with us.

Edward and I had to run to the main island to buy food for them the morning after they got here because we didn't have any in the house.

The wolves did however choose to sleep outside because our vampire smell was too much for them to handle while they were trying to sleep.

We weren't offended by this because we knew if we were trying to sleep their smell would get to us too.

Two days after the Denali clan and the wolves arrived I decided to go for a walk on the beach so I could think over what has happened and what was about to happen.

When I walked out the door I noticed someone was sitting on the beach and I instantly realized it was Jacob.

I walked down the beach to where he was sitting and plopped myself down next to him.

"Hey" I said quietly because I was afraid he wouldn't talk to me because we had never really gotten along.

Jacob blamed me for my father Charlie's death which I didn't really understand because he was shot by someone trying to rob a house.

I guess Jacob thought that if my dad hadn't been so worn out and tired from looking for me after I disappeared when I was changed he would have been strong enough to survive.

"Hey" Jacob replied as he turned to look at me "What's up?"

"Nothing I was just going to go for a walk to clear my head but then I saw you and I decided I would try to talk to you" I explained.

"What do you mean try to talk to me" Jacob asked looking confused.

"Well I know I am not your favorite person so I didn't know if you would talk to me or not" I answered and Jacob nodded indicating that he understood.

"Well know that we are probably going to die I guess I can let my grudge go" Jacob said.

"Way to stay positive" I said and Jacob laughed.

"Don't you think that is what's going to happen" Jacob asked.

"Probably, but I really hope it doesn't because if I lost any of my family members I don't know what I would do" I replied sadly.

"I know what you mean" Jacob said and I could hear the sadness in his voice too.

"It would be hard for you to lose a member of your pack huh" I asked.

"Yes, even though we know we have a dangerous job and any one of us could die at any time it still hurts to think about losing any of my brothers" Jacob explained.

We were silent for a few minutes each of lost in our own thoughts when I suddenly had an urge to ask Jacob about my father.

"Jake what was my dad like" I asked and prayed he wouldn't get mad.

"You don't remember" Jake asked surprised.

"Not really, when I was changed into a vampire my human memories faded so I don't remember much" I explained.

"Wow that's kind of sad" Jacob said and I could tell he meant it.

"So will you tell me about my dad" I asked with hope.

"What do you want to know" Jake asked.

"Anything" I said eagerly.

"Well he was best friends with my dad and they loved to fish and watch sports on TV together, he loved being the police chief because he loved helping people" Jacob explained and I smiled "he also loved you and your mom very much and I know this because he talked about you all the time and he had tons of pictures of you at his house"

I started dry sobbing when Jacob told me this and I think I freaked him out a little bit.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you cry" Jacob said clumsily tried to pat my back.

"No you didn't do anything" I explained "I just feel like a terrible daughter because he loved me so much and I don't even remember him."

"Well you not being able to remember is not really your fault so I wouldn't feel too bad about" Jake said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Jake" I said and he nodded.

I was about to say something else when Alice came outside and told us to come back to the house.

Everyone was gathered in the living room when we walked and it was a tight fit but I quickly made my way over to Edward and sat down on his lap.

"Where have you been" he asked.

"Catching up with an old friend" I replied and nodded my head in Jacob's direction.

Carlisle got up then and told us that we had to practice fighting because the Volturi got here so we would be prepared.

Hearing Carlisle talk about fighting was weird because he hated violence and preferred to solve things peacefully unfortunately with the Volturi peace wasn't an option.

It was going to be me, Edward, Jasper, Demetri, and Mike teaching people how to defend themselves because we had been members of the Volturi guard and Jasper had fought with newborns down south so he had experience.

We spent the whole next day practicing and by the end of the day I felt confident with everybody's skills.

The only person I was worried about was Esme because she seemed to be the slowest but I knew she could fight so I tried not to worry.

We were sitting in the living after a long day of training when all the sudden Alice said.

"I hope this is over before Christmas because no offense but this would be a horrible way to send Christmas."

After she said that I realized that Christmas was next week and I nodded my head in agreement because this would be a horrible way to spent Christmas.

All the sudden the door flew open and at first I thought it was the wolves because they had outside to sleep but when I looked up I realized it was most definitely not the wolves.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	22. War

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twenty Two: War

I looked up and came face to face with Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Logan, and many other members of the Volturi guard I recognized from my stay at the castle but didn't know their names.

We were outnumbered but not by much so I tried to hold on to the little bit of hope I had that we could win.

"This little game of hide and seek has been fun but I think it is time to end the game" Aro said with a sneer.

"Aro my friend just let my family be we do not wish to fight you" Carlisle persuasively.

"If you do not wish to fight then why does it seem like you coven has grown" Aro asked and gestured to the Denali coven.

"They came here on their own we did not call upon them for help" Carlisle explained.

"Why would they do that" Aro asked as if the idea of helping friends in need was a foreign concept which to him it probably was.

"Well it seems that you are after one or two members of their own" Carlisle said and pointed to Tanya and Mike.

"I see" Aro said "Well it does not matter because you are still outnumbered so it would be wise of you to surrender now."

At that moment the wolves came bursting through the door in their wolf forms and came and stood beside us.

"Well well what is this" Aro asked clearly talking about the wolves.

"We did not ask them to join us either they came on their own because it seems they are not happy with one of your members" Carlisle said and everyone turned to look at Logan who's eyes were wide at the sight of his old pack.

"I see but it still doesn't matter because it seems you are still outnumbered" Aro said with one of his sick grins.

Carlisle kept talking and turned to glance at the wolves and noticed they looked relived which confused me because who would look relived right as they were about to die.

"Edward" I whispered "Why do the wolves look relived?"

"They are relived Leah isn't here because they really didn't want to have to fight her" Edward explained and I completely understood because it would like me having to fight Alice or Rose.

"Very well if you don't intent on coming peacefully we have no choice but to force you" Aro said just as I tuned back into the conversation.

At that moment I knew it was time to fight so I took a second to think about my life and how much I would miss it.

I decided that the only thing I would miss in my life would be the people in it: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, the Denali coven, the wolves and Edward especially Edward.

Almost as if he could read my thoughts Edward squeezed me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I whispered back before we broke apart.

It was if someone gave some sort of a silent queue because suddenly we were fighting for our lives.

A female member of the guard came charging at me and quickly sank into my crouch and sprung at her before she made it me.

I landed on her, knocked her to the ground and ripped her out before she could react.

I threw the arm to the side and she took that second of distraction to throw flip me off of her and stand up.

As she came towards me I quickly glanced over her shoulder in hopes that she was dumb enough to be distracted by it.

She was and when she turned her neck I ran at her, jumped on her shoulders and ripped her head off.

I quickly grabbed her head, body, and arm and ran outside to set her on fire because I didn't want to set the house on fire.

I dropped the guard member's pieces on the beach, pulled out my lighter and started her on fire.

As I walking back inside I looked down the beach and noticed must of the other fights had moved outside, I guess I was just too distracted by my fight to notice what was going with other fights.

I couldn't make out who anyone was in the darkness; the only thing I could distinguish was who was a vampire and who was a werewolf.

"Well well who do we have here" a high voice said behind me and I whirled around to Jane.

"You mine now" Jane said and then came charging at me.

I sunk into my crouch again as she came rushing towards me and sprang when she got close enough.

We collided in mid air fell to the ground fighting each of us clawing at the other.

When we fell my lighter fell out my pocket and landed on the sand which I prayed Jane wouldn't notice.

In my second of distraction Jane grabbed my arm but before she could pull I kicked her in the stomach hard and she dropped it.

Jane rolled off of me in pain gripping her stomach and unfortunately landed on lighter.

Jane's pain end a second later and she reached under her and grabbed my lighter and with a sick smile advanced towards me.

I saw her flick the lighter casing the flame to appear and before I could react she was on top of me.

Jane took the lighter and as slowly as she could drug it up and down my arm causing me shriek in pain as the burning sensation took over.

Jane looked delighted buy my pain and decided to do the same thing to my leg causing me to shirk more.

As I watched Jane laugh at my pain something snapped in me and I used all the strength I had left to throw Jane off me.

Jane went flying and land with a thump and before she could react I was on top of her ripping at anything I could with my good arm.

I managed to get one of her arms off before she started to fight back flipping me over so she was perched on top of me.

I glanced down at sand next to me and found my lighter, at vampire speed I grabbed it, flipped it open and started her hair on fire.

Jane screamed in pain as she burned and I kicked her off of me before the flames could touch me.

Soon Jane was just a pile of ash.

The pain in my arm and leg flared and I dropped to ground and stayed there hoping no one would find me.

I looked in the distance and noticed Carlisle was fighting Aro and it seemed as if they were a pretty even match until one of them lunged at the other and ripped his head off.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! I also wanted to let you know I won't be able to update again until Wednesday REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please:)**


	23. Casualites and Recovery

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twenty Three: Casualties and Recovery

I watched with tired eyes as Carlisle ripped Aro's head off and threw it into a nearby fire, Aro's body fell to the ground and Carlisle added that to the hot flames as well.

From my place on the ground I could see every other fight around me stop as Aro met his death.

All the members of the Volturi guard looked horrified and frightened while the people from our side looked triumphant.

I tried to stand but my limbs still felt like they were on fire and fell back onto the sandy ground.

All the sudden I was being lifted off the ground and being moved at vampire speed and sense the person came from behind me I couldn't tell who it was.

I started thrashing around trying to get away in case the person carrying me was the enemy but then I heard a voice that calmed my fear.

"Relax love it's just me" Edward said and I instantly stilled my movements and wrapped my arms around his neck.

In the blink of an eye we were in our blue bedroom and he was lowering me onto the bed.

"Edward did you see Carlisle kill Aro" I asked hopping I hadn't been hallucinating from the pain.

"Yes, it was amazing" Edward said and I could hear the pride in his voice.

"Are people still fighting" I asked hopping we hadn't just abandoned everyone.

"No, Aro was sort of the unofficial leader of the Volturi so with him gone the rest of the guard Marcus and Caius are panicking and getting ready to leave" Edward said and I could hear the relief in his voice.

"So we won" I asked hoping I wasn't annoying him with my questions.

"Yes my Bella we won" Edward replied happily.

"Did we lose anyone" I asked saving the most important question for last.

"The only two I know about so far are Paul and Laurent" Edward said sadly.

"Oh no the wolves and Irina must be devastated" I said and Edward nodded in agreement.

"You're not hurt are you" I asked looking Edward up and down just to make sure.

"No I am fine but you on the other hand are not so I am going to go get Carlisle and see if he can take a look at you" Edward said while starting to get up.

"No" I said pulling him back down "Just lay here with me for a while."

"Fine but only for a few minutes" Edward said trying sound strict but I could tell he was happy holding me in his arms.

We laid there for about fifteen minutes not talking but getting lost in our thoughts about what had just happened.

Finally Edward released me and left the room to go find Carlisle and as soon as he left I felt hopelessly lonely.

I think that the thought of almost losing Edward made me crave him even more and just being apart from him for five minutes hurt.

Edward entered the room five minutes later with Carlisle right behind him and smiled as Edward laid down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Miss me" Edward asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Always" I replied.

"Alright Bella let me take a look at you" Carlisle said and I was instantly embarrassed because I had forgotten he was in the room.

I moved so Carlisle would have a better view of my arm and leg and he began to poke and prod at them which caused me to wince in pain.

Edward held my hand the whole time Carlisle was examining and before I knew it Carlisle was done.

"Bella you will be fine you just need some time to heal, but I am afraid you will have some scars" Carlisle explained when he finished the exam.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said while giving him hug.

"You are very welcome Bella" Carlisle said while return me hug.

Carlisle left the room and then Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tight for the rest of the night.

The next morning my arm and leg felt much better and I really didn't want to stay in bed all day.

I tried to stand up but the pain my leg flared up when I did so Edward offered to carry me out to the couch so we could be with the rest of the family.

Edward set me down on the couch my eyes quickly scanned the room and noticed everyone looked relieved and sad.

I felt horrible when I saw the grief stricken faces of the wolves and Irina.

"I am really sorry you guys" I said as I looked from Irina to the wolves who all just nodded in response.

"Are you alright Bella" Alice asked.

"Yes, my arm and leg sill hurt but I will be fine" I reassured her.

"I had a vision she was going to it but I was fighting someone else and couldn't get to you in time, I am so sorry" Alice said sadly.

"Don't worry about it you didn't have a choice and beside I will be fine" I said hopping it reassured her.

"Who did it to you" Tanya asked from her spot in Mike's lap.

"Jane" I replied.

"That bitch" Tanya said and I couldn't help but agree.

"Yes well she lost so it doesn't matter" I said felling a little smug at the thought of my victory.

"You mean she is gone forever" Tanya said.

"Yep" I replied.

"Thank god" Tanya said and we both laughed.

"Logan met a similar fate" Edward said and I could tell he was proud of his victory as well.

"Nice" Mike said and the two of them bumped fists.

We spent the rest of the day discussing everything that had happened during the fights and the next day the wolves and the Denali coven left.

We left the day after because I was still healing and need an extra day to recover.

Alice was all excited because we would be home for Christmas and the rest of us were just excited to be going home.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	24. A Happy Christmas

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twenty Four: A Happy Christmas

When we got home from the Island Alice immediately went into Christmas mode because Christmas Eve was the next day.

Everyone helped Alice get the already overly decorated house ready for Christmas.

Alice made the boys go out and find us a Christmas tree while we girls hung stockings and found the decorations for the tree.

Why it takes for grown vampire men to get a Christmas tree I will never know but according to Alice it was necessary so I was forced to be parted from Edward.

We had everything ready when the boys came home an hour later with a bright green Christmas tree.

I almost started laughing when they walked in the door because Edward, Jasper and even Carlisle looked ready to kill Emmett.

"What happened" I asked Edward when he came and wrapped his arms around me.

'You would think finding a Christmas tree in the wood would be easy but of course with Emmett nothing is ever easy" Edward said sounding surprisingly tired for someone who can't sleep.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Well first he thought it would be fun to hunt a squirrel which took him forever to catch because it kept running up trees and then he none of the trees we found were good enough for him" Edward said while glaring at the person in question.

"I'm sorry" I said through fits of laughter because the thought of Emmett hunting a squirrel was just too funny.

Edward just rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand so we could go help everyone else with the tree.

I had a great time decorating the tree with my family because it was very interesting to see all the ornaments the collected over the years.

I got to see the ornaments last year too but they were all so beautiful it was exciting to see them again.

After the tree was finished we all went to our rooms for the night to relax or in Rose and Emmett's case disturb the whole household.

Edward and I didn't do anything but lay in each other's arms and try block the noise that was coming from Rose and Emmett's room.

Edward only left the bed once and that was to put on some music to try to block the unwanted noise.

The next morning I helped Esme make Christmas cookies to take to the kids at the hospital where Carlisle worked.

I loved spending time with Esme but I was bummed that I was not able to eat the cookies we made because half the fun of baking is sampling what you make.

We all brought the cookies to the hospital together and it was great seeing the smiles on the children's faces when we gave them the cookies.

During our time at the hospital I almost hit a nurse who kept flirting with Edward.

"I can't take you anywhere can I" I teased Edward as we were walking towards the hospital exit.

"I guess not" Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

Just as we rounded a corner and the exit came in to view the nurse who had flirted with Edward came and stood in front of us.

"You left so fast I didn't get a chance to give you my number" the nurse said and my jaw dropped as she slipped a piece of paper into his hand.

"No thanks" Edward handing the piece of paper back to the nurse "I am happily married to my wife Bella."

"Well, take it in case things don't work out" The nurse said slipping the piece of paper into his coat pocket and walking away.

"Oh my god" I said as I took the piece of paper out his pocket, tore it into tiny pieces and threw it into a nearby trash can.

Edward just rolled his eyes grabbed my hand and walked us to the car so we could go home.

The next morning Edward and I were lying in each other's arms again when suddenly he shot up and started throwing me my clothes.

"Get dressed" He said as he pulled his boxers on "Emmett is coming to get us so he can open presents."

I quickly pulled on my clothes and was fully dressed when Emmet came barging in the door a second later.

It was times like these that Edward's mind reading really came in handy.

"Merry Christmas guys" Emmett bellowed.

"Merry Christmas Emmett" We replied in unison.

"Come on I want to open presents" Emmett said excitedly.

Emmett ran out the door before we could respond and we sprinted after him and met ever down by the tree.

We took turn opening presents and soon there was a big pile of wrapping paper on the floor that Emmett of course jumped in.

I had gotten some great stuff from my family: Esme and Carlisle gave me a first addition of my favorite book Wuthering Heights, Rose and Emmet gave me some sexy lingerie because they thought Edward and I needed to spice up our love life and I could tell Edward was more pleased with the gift then I was and lastly Japer and Alice gave me gift card to the mall because Alice wanted to give clothes but Jasper thought the gift would be better if I could pick out my own clothes and I was very grateful to him for that.

Edward's present was the best; he gave me a beautiful silver heart shaped locket with a blood red heart in the middle and when I opened it I found a picture of us inside **(Pic on profile).**

"This way I will always be close to your heart" Edward explained when he put it in me.

"You already are but thank you" I replied and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Edward also gave me a CD with all of his piano compositions on it which I loved.

I was extremely happy that Edward liked the present I gave him because I had put a lot of thought into it.

I gave Edward a photo album filled with every picture ever taken of us because we didn't have we really have any photo albums with pictures of just the two of us.

The photo album was with a heart made out of roses in the middle and music notes behind the heart which I thought was perfect for us **(Pic on profile).**

Edward's smile never left his face as he flipped through the album and when he was done he kissed the top of my head tenderly.

"I love it Bella thank you" Edward said sincerely.

"You're welcome" I said and pressed my lips to his.

We spent the rest of the day together as a family and I was blissfully happy because I knew that the drama was finally over and we would live happily ever after.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! Ok you guys all thats left is the Epilogue how sad is that! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	25. Epilogue

**I don't own Twilight!**

Epilogue

It has been one year since our war with the Volturi and since then I am happy to say that everything have been quiet and peaceful.

About a week after we got back from Esme Island and celebrated Christmas we flew to Forks to attend Paul's funeral.

The wolves let us on their land for the occasion because they felt it would be rude to not let us pay our respects.

Laurent was of course burned up so we didn't have a funeral for him so Irina never really got any closure and hasn't been the same since.

Irina shut herself away in her room and will only come out when she absolutely has to hunt, we have all tired to talk to her but nothing works.

Irina even refused to come out of her room today the day of her sister's wedding, even though we have all told her it would mean the world to Tanya she won't budge.

Tanya and Mike are getting married today and Alice, Rosalie, Kate and I are all helping Tanya get ready.

Kate and I are bridesmaids because Irina won't leave her room and Tanya doesn't know Rosalie and Alice that well.

Mike's best man is Edward which I think is hilarious and his other groomsman is Demetri.

Tanya's dress was beautiful, it's a strapless dress that's tighter on top and flows out on the lower half with black beaded patterns around the top and bottom **(pic on profile).**

Our bridesmaid dresses were simple but beautiful black strapless dresses with a small while bow tied around the middle **(Pic on profile).**

We quickly did finishing touches on ourselves and Tanya and then Rosalie and Alice went to find their seats.

The wedding was being held in the back yard of the Denali coven's house and of course Alice planned it so everything was perfect.

We walked down the stairs and waited in the living room until it was time for us to walk down the aisle.

Edward walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going to stand next to Kate since she was the maid of honor.

A minute later the music started, Demetri linked arms with me and we walked down the aisle towards Mike.

Next Edward and Kate walked out, I of course was staring at Edward who smiled and winked at me.

Lastly Tanya and Eleazar walked out and together and I took a minute to glance at Mike who was smiling ear to ear.

I stared at Edward throughout the whole ceremony trying to figure out how I got so lucky.

Edward stared back at me with love in his eyes and only looked away when he had to hand Mike Tanya's ring.

Soon Mike and Tanya were pronounced husband and wife and everyone clapped and cheered for them.

The reception was also in the Denali's backyard inside a big tent and I all I have to say is it's a good thing the Denali's back yard was so big.

I sat next to Edward at the head table and because some of the Denali's human friends were at this wedding we actually had to eat.

We ate the food quickly so we wouldn't have to taste it; I ended up hiding some of mine in my napkin because I was getting queasy.

After dinner was done Mike and Tanya cut their cake and smashed it into each other's faces.

I politely declined my cake and I noticed Edward did too.

Edward held my hand as we watched Mike and Tanya share their first dance and when it was over Edward pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Have I told you look beautiful in that dress love" Edward asked as we swayed to the music.

"No" I replied.

"Well you do" Edward said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you" I replied "You don't look so bad yourself in that tux."

Edward didn't answer he just smiled and continued moving us along with the music.

"It feels like just yesterday we were at our wedding" I said.

"I know and so much has happened since then" Edward replied.

"I know and we stuck together through everything and made it out alive" I said remembering how close we came to death.

"Um love we didn't stick together through everything because if I remember correctly you ran away twice" Edward teased.

"We will never speck of my running away again is that clear" I said trying to sound stick but failing.

"Yes mam" Edward said and then kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much Edward" I said passionately.

"I love you to my Bella" Edward said and leaned down to press his lips to mine.

We stayed like that until Emmett and Rose danced by us and Emmett told us to get a room.

Edward and I danced together for a few more songs and then we went and danced with other members of our family.

Edward even danced with Tanya while I danced with Mike and I almost had to laugh at how far we had come in a year.

After dancing with a few more people Tanya threw her bouquet and squealed with joy when Kate caught it.

Mike then threw Tanya's garter which Emmett caught and put around his own leg because he thought it would be funny and I had to admit it was.

The reception went well into the night and soon everyone stared leaving.

After wishing them a good trip Mike and Tanya left for their honeymoon and after all the humans left we cleaned up at vampire speed.

After everything was cleaned up we all headed into the living room where we sat around and talked for most of the night.

Occasionally someone would get up to go to the bathroom and relieve themselves of their dinner.

As I sat with my family I couldn't help but be thankful for everything that I had especially after everything I had been though.

I was happy I had had faith in Edward and our family because they helped my though some hard times and know we could live happily ever after.

The End

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! Thank thank thank thank thank thank to everyone who reviewed my story I loved reading everything you had to say :) I should be posting a new story in few day so be sure to look for it!**

**Thanks again to all of you! You rock :)**


	26. NEW STORY

**I just posted the first chapter of my new story! I know at the end of Destiny I said it was going to be called finding my love but I decided to call it Lost and Found instead! Please check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
